Door No 13 And Door No 14
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Chapter 5 Update! Goresan luka lama yang sudah mengering terbuka perlahan-lahan lewat pecahan mimpi buruk. Luka yang kau torehkan, walau kecil akan berbekas sampai kapanpun.Pairing:-JuuKa- Slight -SasuSaku- Masa pendekatan? Baca deh terus RNR Yah
1. Prolog

Haiii ^^

Kembali lagi dengan saya Author baru yang lagi mempunyai gejolak yang aneh dalam membuat Fic ini. Ehehehe… entah kenapa saya mau membuat Fic tentang Karin dan Juugo. Mau tau alasannya??? *gak butuh!* *Pundung*.

Wakakaka… walaupun ga ada yang nanya, akan saya beritahu ^^. Karena saja jadi suka Pair atu ini, dan berniat bikin multi chapter. Dan makasih juga buat **Dei-Kun.** Yang udah bantuin saya mikirin gimana prolog dan sebagian jalan ceritanya. Semoga kamu suka dan mau baca ^^.

Selain itu, saya nggak tau kenapa juga saya jadi agak suka karekter Karin ^^, kenapa yah? Apa karena dia sering dibashing? Saya jadi sedikit kasihan dan saya nggak ada niat buat ngebashing karakter manapun ^^. Saya cuma mau bikin dia sedikit bahagia di fic ini hehe.

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

**.This Is My Turn To Unleass My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No. 13 and No. 14 © Naer Sisra** *Sok ngeksis*

Warning : **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter dan **A**lternate **U**niverse

Summary:

Tetangga baru yang berbadan besar tapi pintar. Karin nggak begitu peduli-peduli amat sama tetangga barunya yang ternyata senpainya di sekolah. Hingga tetangga barunya membuat suatu kesalahan fatal. Karin minta ganti rugi dengan mengerjakan semua PR-nya selama satu tahun.

Pairing:

---JuuKa---

Enjoy~~

* * *

**Prolog**

Di sebuah kompleks apartemen setinggi tiga lantai. Apartemen ini terdiri dari lima belas ruangan. Lima kamar di setiap lantai. Ada sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan ketiga lantai itu. Apartemen ini tidak terlihat terlalu mahal namun juga tidak murah. Ada beberapa jemuran yang digantung di dekat jendela kamar. Tidak usah dibahas soal jemuran karena banyak barang yang aneh bergantung di sana. Temboknya putih agak kumal di bagian lantai satu, banyak coretan-coretan grafiti oleh seniman tak dikenal yang sering berseliweran malam-malam saat manusia-manusia di dalam apartemen ini terlelap tidur.

Lalu di sana, di lantai tiga di kamar nomor 13. Pintunya bercat kuning cerah dan di sana terdapat tulisan:

.

**Karin's Room**

**Masuk Selangkah Tanpa Izin**

**Jangan Harap Kau Selamat**

**.**

Begitulah yang tertulis dengan huruf bold di kertas berbingkai hati berwarna pink yang terlalu indah untuk menempatkan tulisan seperti itu. Lalu, pintu bercat kuning itu terbuka dari dalam. Dan keluarlah si empunya rumah. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya yang merah menatap malas ke luar, baju tidurnya yang seperti kemeja, kusut di sana-sini. Kacamatanya miring ke sebelah kiri, di wajahnya, tepatnya di bagian bawah sudut bibirnya, terdapat berkas air yang sudah mau mengering. Direntangkan tangannya, mencoba untuk menggeliat menghilangkan pegal di punggungnya.

"Hoaaammm!" Mulutnya terbuka bagai singa mengaum. Menakuti beberapa burung gereja yang bertengger di pagar pembatas depan kamar Karin yang dengan segera terbang menjauh.

Kacamata yang bertengger di ujung hidungnya di betulkan sampai ke pangkal hidung. Dilihatnya rumah-rumah penduduk yang masih sepi, jalanan lengang dengan beberapa orang yang sedang berjoging ria bersama keluarganya. Bahkan ada yang sedang mesra-mesraan yang membuat mata Karin panas. Soalnya dia jomlo, tapi dia tidak terlalu mengurusi masalah romansa di kehidupannya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun. Tapi, kalau melihat orang pacaran rasanya pengen dia lempar pakai sandal. Apa lagi yang pacaran itu berdiri di depan apartemennya. Bikin mata iritasi aja.

"Huh! Kalau mau pacaran di taman saja! Jangan di sini!" Gerutunya pelan.

CKREK

Pintu di sebelahnya terbuka. Pintu kamar nomor 14, bercat ungu yang lumayan kusam. Seorang pemuda bertubuh besar keluar sambil menguap, kemudian memegang pagar pembatas sambil meregangkan badannya. Rambutnya merah agak ke coklatan, tapi setelah dilihat lebih dekat malah seperti agak pirang, rambutnya juga acak-acakan dengan baju kaos putih polos yang terlihat kusut.

Karin tidak tahu kalau sudah ada yang mengisi kamar No. 14 itu. Padahal kemarin siang masih kosong. Dengan sedikit penasaran dia bertanya pada prang itu.

"Hai, anda orang baru ya?" Tanya Karin tapi dari nadanya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan keberadaan orang baru ini, hanya sekedar basa-basi aja.

Dia menoleh sebentar, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya," katanya singkat.

"Oh, kenalkan aku Karin, tinggal di kamar no. 13, kita bersebelahan, kapan anda pindah?," tanya Karin sambil menyodorkan tangannya mencoba beramah tamah.

"Namaku Juugo, baru pindah kemarin malam," katanya sambil menerima tangan Karin.

"Wah namamu mirip dengan seorang senpai ku di sekolah, aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya tapi katanya dia pintar," kata Karin yang kini melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Juugo.

"Kau sekolah di mana?" Tanya Juugo.

"Di Konoha High School," kata Karin.

"Wah aku juga di sana," kata Juugo.

"E-eh… benarkah?! Go-gomennasai senpai, saya sama sekali tidak tahu," kata Karin yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke arah senpainya yang baru dikenalnya.

"Tidak- tidak apa-apa kok, santai saja," kata Juugo, dia salah tingkah juga ada yang meminta maaf sampai nunduk-nunduk sedalam itu.

"Haha… senang juga ada yang satu sekolah tinggal di apartemen yang sama," kata Karin yang cengengesan salah tingkah.

"Ya, jadi seperti ada teman," kata Juugo sambil tersenyum.

"A-ano… maaf saya masih ada urusan di dalam hehe…" kata Karin sambil cengengesan masuk ke kamarnya lagi, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya meninggalkan Juugo di sana yang berwajah bengong.

**---XXX----**

Karin masuk kedalam kamarnya yang sempit. Mencoba untuk sedikit bersenang-senang di hari minggu yang lumayan cerah ini. Lalu setelah dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota. Dia segera bergegas sambil memilih baju yang cocok. Kamarnya tidak bisa dibilang kamar untuk seorang gadis, berantakkan seperti ada bajak laut yang menyerang tadi malam meluluh lantakkan semua komiknya hingga bertebaran tak karuan.

"Eh kok rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu yah?" Batin Karin, telunjuknya ditempelkan ke dagunya. Kemudian mencium baju di daerah ketiaknya.

"OH IYA! Aku kan belum mandi," katanya sambil tertawa bodoh sambil menggeplak jidatnya.

Lalu dengan cepat dia menuju kamar mandi yang juga sangat sempit, di sana hanya bisa mandi, jongkok sedikit saja sudah mentok.

"Yellow moon~~ Yelow Moon~~," Karin terus bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang fals dengan nada berantakan, sesekali terdengar suara air yang mengguyur. Suara air terus saja terdengar sampai akhirnya Karin keluar dari kamar mandi setelah lima belas menit berselimutkan handuk berwarna pink yang menutup dari bagian atas dada sampai ke bagian atas lutut. Rambutnya yang merah dibiarkan tergerai namun sudah agak kering karena dia sudah mengeringkannya tadi.

Dia menghampiri tempat tidurnya, mengambil baju yang sudah dipilihnya tadi, kemudian dia mengangkat baju itu hingga dia melihat sesuatu di sana. Seekor serangga berwarna coklat dengan antena yang mengerikan, bergerak-gerak menantang Karin. Seekor kecoa yang ukurannya di atas normal. Wajah Karin yang tanpa kaca mata sudah sepucat tembok kamarnya.

Karin bergerak perlahan-lahan, mundur selangkah dua langkah untuk menghindari tatapan langsung dengan serangga yang paling ditakuti oleh Karin selama hidupnya.

"Permisi, Karin ada sedikit makanan nih semoga kau suka," Juugo membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya, menawarkan makanan yang berupa snack untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga. Namun yang dilihatnya, Karin sedang bersiap-siap menghadapi sesuatu. Dengan tongkat pembersih toilet di tangannya.

Karin yang kaget melihat Juugo masuk seenak jidat ke dalam kamarnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Juugo, hingga akhirnya kecoa itu terbang ke arah Karin. Menempel tepat di wajhanya. Sontak Karin menjerit.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" jeritannya panjang dan menggelegar.

Karin berlari kesana kemari, kedua tangannya direntangkan ke atas sambil terus berteriak membuat semua penghuni kamar apartemen bangun dari tidur pagi di hari minggu yang menyenangkan. Penyedot toilet yang dipegangnya tadi entah ada di mana sekarang

"Ka-Karin?" Juugo yang masih di depan pintu Karin menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan sweatdrop besar di kepanya.

"To-toloooonggg!!! Di wajahku ada kecoaaaa!!!" Karin terus berlari memutari kamarnya yang kecil, segala macam barang di hajarnya tanpa pikir panjang. Menyebabkan kamarnya yang sudah berantakkan menjadi seperti kapal pecah yang diserang bajak laut terus di tabrak ikan paus. Disudut mata Karin mengalir deras air mata ketakutan. Matanya menatap kosong dengan wajah membiru.

"Tunggu sebentar Karin, kau jangan lari-lari begitu, kecoanya tidak akan pergi kalau kau tetap berlari," kata Juugo yang mencoba menghampiri Karin yang masih berlari berputar-putar. Rambut Karin yang kemerahan seakan melayang di udara.

"Tolooongg!!!" Lolong Karin dengan suara yang memilukan. Kulit pisang yang ada di meja belajarnya beterbangan terkena amukan tangannya yang kalap mencoba mencari pentungan untuk mementung wajahnya agar kecoa itu pergi, namun kulit pisang itu terlempar ke arah Juugo yang berlari menghampiri Karin. Dan…

SPLIT!

Kaki Juugo menerjang kulit pisang itu, hingga Juugo terbang melayang dalam kengerian yang ketara dalam kesunyian yang sesaat. Karin yang ada di hadapan Juugo hanya bisa menatap Juugo dengan pandangan ngeri dengan mulut ternganga, di sudut matanya masih tersisa bintik-bintik air mata, di pipi kanannya masih menempel kecoa jumbo.

Seakan diperlambat sepersekian detik, Juugo menatap Karin. Karin menatap Juugo. Keduanya hanya pasrah dengan nasib yang akan datang.

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

"WAAAAAA!!!"

BRUAK! GUBRAK! PRANG! MEEONNGG!!!

Juugo menabrak Karin, namun sempat membalikkan tubuhnya agar Karin tidak tergilas tubuh besar Juugo. Tangannya masih memegang lengan Karin. Kemudian dia menabrak meja belajar Karin dengan suara berdebum keras.

Para tetangga mereka segera keluar dari kamar dan langsung mengungsi ke jalanan, mereka takut gempa 8,7 skala richter akan membumi hanguskan apartemen mereka. Mereka tidak tahu kalau suara getaran yang bergemuruh itu berasal dari kamar no 13. Disebabkan oleh seekor kecoak jumbo.

Suasana kamar Karin luluh lantak oleh kelakuan Karin yang berlari-lari GaJe tadi. Ditambah hantaman Juugo pada meja belajarnya yang membuat beberapa buku berjatuhan menimpa mereka berdua.

Kepala Juugo pusing dengan mata berkunang-kunang. Dirasakannya Karin ada di atas tubuhnya. Lalu kedua tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang empuk, aneh sekali.

"KYAAA!!!" Karin menjerit lagi.

"Ada apa- ada pa?" Tanya Juugo yang kebingungan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" Jerit Karin.

Juugo memandang kedua tangannya yang sedang mendarat dan merekas sesuatu di balik handuk pink Karin. Sesuatu yang sama sekali belum pernah Juugo pegang selama hidupnya.

"Waaaa!!!" Juugo melepaskan pegangannya pada dada Karin yang kini menatapnya murka.

"K-k-k-kauuuuu…." Karin membetulkan ikatan handuknya yang kendor. Matanya masih memancarkan aura kemurkaan.

"Eh go-gomen… saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud…" Juugo ngeri menatap mata Karin yang sudah sangat marah. Seakan mata Karin mengeluarkan api yang menjilat-jilat murka.

"KAU HARUS GANTI RUGI!" Bentak Karin yang berhasil membuat Juugo duduk bersimpuh.

"Oh tuhan! Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku! Kenapa kau kirim orang mesum bertampang lugu ini datang kemari! Kenapa takdir selalu tidak adil padaku!" Karin melolong dengan posisi aneh, seakan bersiap untuk meninju Juugo.

Juugo mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang sangat banyak, wajahnya memerah pikirannya masih saja terpaut pada benda yang empuk yang baru saja dipegangnya beberapa saat lalu. Dia duduk bersimpuh di depan Karin, menatap lantai kamar Karin.

"POKOKNYA HARUS GANTI KERUGIAN!" Jerit Karin yang kini mulai seperti setan.

"Ta-tapi, aku sama sekali tidak punya uang lebih, habis untuk bayar sewa," kata Juugo yang masih tertunduk menatap lantai.

"Tidak bisa! Harus ada ganti ruginya!" Karin berjalan mondar mandir di depan Juugo yang kini berkeringat dingin segede biji jangung. Karin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, menambah getaran badan Juugo semakin kencang.

Mereka sudah tidak memikirkan posisi Senior dan junior saat ini. Yang ada hanya kemarahan, keberingasan, kemesuman, dan keterkejangan.

Lalu Karin melihat buku PR musim panasnya. Melihat belum satu pun dari semua buku itu terisi tulisan. Kosong melompong. Dan besok sudah harus masuk sekolah. Lalu Karin mengambil keputusan.

"Kau tak perlu mengganti kerugian dengan uang, tapi sebagai gantinya," Karin berhenti bicara kemudian mengangkat buku PR-nya, mengacung-acungkan bukunya ke depan wajah Juugo, lalu menarik napas dalam, kemudian berteriak.

"KERJAKAN SEMUA PR MUSIM PANASKU DAN SEMUA PR KU SELAMA SATU TAHUN!" bentak Karin yang masih mendelik murka menatap Juugo yang bersimpuh penuh keringat.

"I-ya," kata Juugo saking gugupnya.

Juugo menjawab dengan takut. Hari pertamanya pindah apartemen sudah mempertemukannya dengan Karin yang sekarang menatap murka Juugo-sang senpai yang pintar-yang bersimpuh didepannya dengan wajah ketakutan. Menghukum orang yang tidak berniat mesum, tapi melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya daripada sekedar ngintip Karin mandi.

Peringatan di depan kamar Karin yang berbentuk hati berwarna pink menjadi kenyataan. Dan dimulailah hari-hari Juugo sebagai pesuruh Karin. Hari yang kelam menyambut Juugo dengan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa depan yang menunggunya sebagai pengerja PR Karin.

---------------**Tubikontinu**--------------

* * *

Wahahahahahahaha…. Selesai juga prolog No.13 and No 14, hehehe….

Aduh saya bikin Juugo OOC Parah!

Karin Juga rada OOC hehehe… namun keberingasannya tidak pudar ^^

**Yo sudikah RNR fic sayah?**

**^^ KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN SANGAT DITUNGGU ^^**

**~~~~Salam~~~~**

**Naer Sisra**


	2. Chapter 1: Kiss?

Moshi Moshi ^^

Hai semua ^^ rindu dengan saya?

Readers : Kagak!

Me : *Pundung*

Hehehehe… ini fic saya buat untuk keperluan saya untuk semi Hiatus ^^. Mau ujian nih huhuhu… *itu mah DL* *Pundung lagi*. Hwaaii… akhirnya chap satu udah apdet wkwkwkwk… dengan segala macam cobaan yang datang silih berganti *lebay*. Hohoho…

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

Oya hampir lupa Fic ini tentang Karin dan Juugo. Sebagian cerita dibantu **Dei-kun**, makasih yahh ^^ silakan membaca hehe…

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No. 13 and No. 14 © Naer Sisra** *Sok ngeksis*

Warning : **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter dan **A**lternate **U**niverse

Summary:

Karin senang semua senseinya tidak menghukumnya karena semua PR nya sudah dikumpulkan tepat waktu. Karin berniat mencabut hukuman Juugo. Namun, batal karena Juugo…

Pairing:

**---JuuKa---**

Slight:

**---Sasu---Saku---**

Enjoy~~

* * *

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas. Keadaan masih saja terasa agak panas. Suasana halaman sekolah sudah banyak dipenuhi siswa dan siswi namun tidak ada ekspresi keceriaan di sana, mereka kebanyakan berwajah merana, menyayangkan liburan cepat sekali berakhir dan harus berkutat dengan keseharian yang menyebalkan di sekolah. Namun, seorang siswi masih berwajah masam dengan seorang pemuda berbadan besar yang berwajah was-was.

Mereka berjalan sejajar namun terpisah tiga meter, Karin melangkahkan kakinya dengan garang, mendelik sebentar ke Juugo yang sama sekali tidak berniat melirik Karin barang 0,0001 detik sekalipun. Dia lebih memilih melihat pasangan yaoi yang lagi mesra-mesraan di sudut gang di ujung sana.

Terlepas dari pasangan yaoi itu, Juugo kembali menatap lurus ke depan, namun tatapannya masih saja was-was.

"Hei."

"YA?" kata Juugo yang langsung menoleh ke Karin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menyipit, rambutnya yang merah bergerak-gerak bagaikan rambut medusa, bergerak-gerak mengancam, setidaknya itulah yang ada di fantasi Juugo, yang kini tegang.

"Jangan coba-coba lari dari tugasmu mengerjakan semua PR ku, dan awas kalau kau mengisinya asal-asalan di buku PR musim panasku!" Karin seakan membesar sedangkan Juugo menciut.

(A/N: Halah Juugo badan aja gede, nyali seumprit hahaha…)

"Su-sudah kuisi dan sepertinya sudah benar…" kata Juugo.

"Sepertinya? Kau sama sekali tidak yakin dengan yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Karin penuh selidik, mereka berdua berjalan mendekati gerbang yang dipenuhi siswa dengan tatapan merana, melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan tidak rela ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

"Ah ti-tidak aku yakin tapi ada beberapa hal aku lupa, kan pelajaran itu sudah aku pelajari setahun lalu, jadi aku agak lupa," Juugo masih saja menjaga jarak aman dari Karin, sekitar 2-3 meter, kalau lebih dekat lagi dia takut diterkam.

"Ya ya… nggak masalah juga sih yang penting udah selesai," kata Karin yang kini berjalan mendahului Juugo yang disambut helaan napas lega dari Juugo.

Karin melangkah dengan cepat menuju loker sepatunya, mengambil sepatu sekolahnya, lalu dengan cepat dia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya.

Rambut merahnya yang tersisir rapi, menjuntai sampai ke daerah punggungnya. Kacamata berframe hitam menambah aksen horor dari tatapanya yang masih sebal akibat kejadian kemarin. Saat bagian tubuh bagian dadannya disentuh seorang tetangga barunya, yang kini menjadi budak PR Karin.

Dia melangkah dengan sebal menuju kelasnya, X 2. Yang kini sudah ramai dengan manusia-manusia yang terkena syndrome tatapan merana. Beberapa orang mengerjakan PR yang belum selesai dengan mata yang hitam gara-gara begadang.

Tiba-tiba dengan seenak jidat kejadian kemarin kembali menghampirinya. Tubuh besar Juugo terpeleset, menabrak dirinya, lalu dengan tak sengaja Juugo memegang…

"Karinnn!!!" seseorang menepuk punggungnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaaaa!!! Dadaku!!!" jerit Karin yang berpose kaget dengan aneh, kaki kirinnya terangkat dengan kedua tangan terentang ke atas.

Semua mata tertuju padanya yang membuat Karin salah tingkah. Namun semua pandangan itu kembali menjadi pandangan merana. Dan Karin terselamatkan dari rasa malu yang hampir saja bersemayam di dalam wajahnya yang memerah.

Dia mendelik seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya, gadis berambut merah muda yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan milik Karin. Dengan buku mata runcing mencuat kebawah.

"Ta-Yu-YAA!" Karin segera menatap kesal ke temannya yang menatap Karin dengan wajah cengo.

"Ada apa dengan dadamu Karin? Kau mau suntik butox?" Tanya Tayuya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Butox pala lu peang!" Bentak Karin dengan suara keras. Semua mata kembali tertuju pada Karin saat mendengar kata Butox. Lalu mereka kembali ke tatapan matanya yang seakan berkata kembalikan-liburan-kami.

"Kau kenapa sih Karin? Dadamu kenapa memangnya?" tanya Tayuya dengan wajah masih bingung. Sambil melihat dada Karin.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Karin dengan suara pelan takut semua orang melihat ke arahnya lagi.

Kemudian Juugo lewat di depan kelas Karin, sesaat yang terasa cepat terlihat Juugo melirik ke kelas X 2 lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan keringat mulai mengucur perlahan di wajahnya.

"Oi Juugo, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu, kau habis lihat setan yah?" tanya temannya yang berambut perak dengan gigi yang mirip ikan piranha.

"Bu-bukan Sui, aku baru saja melihat iblis," kata Juugo yang bertekad tidak akan pernah menengok ke kelas X 2 untuk selama-lamanya.

**----XXX----**

"Hei Karin, kau sudah mengerjakan PR musim panas?" tanya Tayuya yang kini sedang kalap mengerjakan sisa PR-nya yang belum selesai, menulis dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepat hingga tulisannya begitu indah, saking indahnya Tayuya sendiri tak tahu apa yang baru saja ditulisnya.

"Woi, tulisanmu bagus amat, ini R atau P?" Tanya Karin sambil menunjuk sebuah kata, atau sebuah coretan atau sebuah gambar, sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Itu Z," kata Tayuya yang masih sibuk dengan PR-nya yang mengerikan. Bukunya sudah sangat kucel dengan kelakuan beringasnya.

"Yang bagus kenapa bikinnya," Karin berkata dengan nada sombong. Soalnya PR-nya sudah selesai tadi malam, dikerjakan Juugo sampai jam tiga subuh.

"Bodo' dikerjain aja udah sukur," Tayuya makin garang menulis di buku PRnya yang kini agak robek di bagian tengahnya. "Memangnya kamu udah ngerjain?" tanya Tayuya.

"Hohoho… udah dong, lihat nih," Karin mengacung-acungkan PR-nya ke wajah Tayuya yang syok melihat teman termalas yang pernah Tayuya kenal sudah selesai mengerjakan semua PR-nya.

"Kalau mau nyalin nih silakan," Karin berkata sambil memasang wajah malaikat yang terlihat sangat horor.

"Ka-Karin… kau malaikat penyelamatkuuu…" tangan Tayuya bergetar mencoba mengambil buku PR Karin yang mungkin akan menyelamatkan jiwanya. Lalu saat Tayuya memegang buku dan membukanya, seakan ada cahaya yang keluar dari buku PR Karin, Tayuya menatap takjub, tulisannya rapi dengan deskripsi detai (PR Bahasa), namun semua cahaya itu redup ketika Tayuya sadar ada yang aneh.

"Karin, tulisanmua kok jadi bagus begini, biasanya nggak bisa dibaca, musti ditranslate sama gorila dulu baru bisa dibaca," Tayuya masih menatap takjub, walaupun tidak se-excited saat pertama kali membuka buku Karin.

"Eh, A-ano… Udah ah salin aja jangan banyak tanya, aku ambil lagi nih," kata Karin menarik kembali bukunya yang langsung direbut Tayuya kembali.

"Eh, barang yang sudah dipinjamkan tak boleh diambil seenaknya," kata Tayuya.

Teng nong neng nong

Neng nong neng nong

Tung nong

Suara bel yang terkesan sangat aneh dan ga jelas banget, terdengar dan memacu adrenalin manusia-manusia yang ada di kelas X 2. Ralat, semua manusia yang sedang mengerjakan PR dengan wajah gusar dan putus asa, sisanya? Ya berleha-leha soalnya udah selesai ngerjain.

**---XXX---**

"Uahhh!!! Hampir saja aku kena hukum Gai-sensei, matilah aku kalau saat itu dia tidak sibuk dengan pidato masa muda yang membuatku pusing, untung saja dia berpidato sampai setengah jam, jadi aku bisa menyelesaikan PR," Tayuya menyeruput jus jeruk yang dibelinya dengan malas, di tangannya masih ada PR Kimia yang harus dikerjakannya, soalnya sehabis istirahat harus segera dikumpulkan, dan lagi-lagi buku malaikat penolong Tayuya sedang di contek olehnya.

"Ya untung saja Gai-sensei mengojeh melantur," Karin kini menyeruput es teh.

"Haha… ya untung saja," Tayua sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya terus menulis.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku dekat lapangan basket, pemandangan yang dapat mereka saksikan hanyalah segerombolan cowok yang sedang bermain basket dengan seragam sekolah, berlari-lari kesana dan kemari.

"Kyaaa… lihat itu Sasuke-kun! Keren banget!" jerit seorang siswi yang sedang duduk di bangku sebelah Karin dan Tayuya. Siswi berambut oranye yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Iya! Wah rambutnya cool banget, wajahnya cool, ya ampun! Makan apa sih jadi bisa kayak gitu?" kata seorang lagi di sampingnya, kali ini seorang cowok shasy bertampang lucu dengan rambut pirang dengan sebelah mata yang tertutup.

"Ino! Dei! Jangan ribut aku sedang menyalin PR kalian!" kata seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata emeraldnya yang menatap was-was ke arah bukunya yang masih terisi sedikit.

Karin baru sadar teman-teman sekelasnya lagi pada ngumpul juga di sini, berkutat dengan PR mereka. Ah, ternyata hanya Sakura saja yang belum selesai, Deidara dan Ino terlihat santai sambil sesekali histeris melihat cowok cakep.

"Sakura… kau ini tidak bisa melihat orang ganteng yah? Lihat tuh disana ada Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino yang melirik Sakura dengan sebal.

"Iya ihh kamu enggak seru, lihat tuh widihh kekar banget! Sexy!" kata Deidara yang rada 'sakit' dengan gayanya yang melambai. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, saking excited-nya melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke.

"Ahh… nanti dulu, aku sedang sibuk nih, Sasuke kan masih di sana gak akan pergi kemana-mana sebelum bel berbunyi," kata Sakura yang terdengar tidak terlalu peduli.

Yap. Karin setuju dengan Sakura. Cowok tidak terlalu penting dalam hidup ini, walalupun nantinya dia harus menikah, kan masih lama. Dia masih ingin merasakan bebasnya udara jomblo yang sangat menyenangkan. Terbang bebas kesana kemari dengan riang.

"Eh eh eh! Dia kemari tuh Sakura! Lihat… kyaa… aku bertemu pandang dengannya," kata Ino yang kini salting melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang ke arah mereka.

"Adududuhh… gimana nih poni ku, udah rapi belum?" Tanya Deidara yang kini mencoba merapikan poninya yang indah.

Sasuke datang ke arah Sakura dan kawan-kawannya.

Karin melirik sebentar ke Sasuke.

"Ganteng sih, tapi biasa aja tuh," batin Karin yang kini kembali menyeruput es teh yang ada di gelas pelastiknya.

"Hanyong Haseo, eh selamat siang Sasuke-kun," kata Ino yang salah tingkah sampai mengeluarkan bahasa Korea yang aneh. Sambil tersipu malu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Selamat siang Sasuke," Deidara tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Selamat siang," kata Sasuke yang melirik pada Sakura yang sedang asik menyalin PR teman-temannya.

"Eh, Sak! Sakura! Ada Sasuke tuh," Ino menyikut punggunng Sakura yang masih asik menyalin PR Ino.

"Oh eh, Selamat siang Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum sesaat lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya.

Dapat Karin lihat Sasuke merona merah mendengar suara Sakura. Kini Sasuke duduk di meja yang agak jauh dari mereka. Namun sekali lagi Karin masih dapat melihat Sasuke berusaha curi-curi pandang ke Sakura. Meminum cola kalengan sambil terus curi-curi pandang.

"Hihi… ternyata si pangeran ini suka orang yang sama sekali tidak meliriknya, wah lucu juga," Karin terkikik melihat Sasuke terkena tumpahan cola gara-gara terlalu fokus ke Sakura.

"Karin kau kenapa? Tertawa sendiri seperti itu, awas nanti kamu bisa gila, tampang kamu udah mendukung untuk jadi orang gila tahu," Tayuya sempat-sempatnya berkomentar disela-sela penyalinan PR.

"Daripada kamu, tukang tiup suling yang nggak kesampean cintanya hahaha," kata Karin dengan tawanya yang sangat mengerikan.

"Bodo' daripada kamu jomlo karatan!" Tayuya berhasil menghentikan tawa Karin yang kini mendeliknya dengan garang.

Teng Nong Neng Nong

"Hahaha… rasakan bel udah bunyi! Makan tuh PR!" Kata Karin dengan kejam ke Tayuya.

"Hwaaa… mati aku, masih ada selembar lagi!" Tayuya kalap.

"Gi-gimana nih! Masih selembar lagi belum selesai," Sakura juga menjerit.

Kedua wanita berambut merah muda itu kalap dengan kata-kata bergetar yang sangat putus asa, berlari menuju kelas sambil terus mencoba menulis sambil berlari. *Emang bisa?*

Teman-teman kedua gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan pasrah. Lalu menyusul Sakura dan Tayuya yang berlari-lari sambil menggenggam buku PR.

"Sakura," Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini sudah jauh. Kemudian menghela napas lalu pergi ke kelasnya.

**---XXX---**

Hari sudah sore. Para siswa pulang dengan wajah bahagia, melewati hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah. Bahkan ada yang menjerit kegirangan. Juugo berjalan dengan santai, kali ini dia jalan sendirian. Suigetsu sedang ada urusan tentang gaji yang akan diambilnya hari ini setelah selama liburan kerja sambilan di toko kue.

Juugo menatap matahari yang semakin jingga yang beberapa jam lagi akan tenggelam. Tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. Perasaan yang kalut, menekan, dan mengerikan berasal dari belakangnya.

"Oi senpai, pulang sendirian?" Tanya seorang gadis yang ternyata Karin.

"Y-ya, kau juga?" Juugo balik nanya.

"Hmmph.. iya nih, Tayuya katanya ada urusan mau ngambil gaji di tempatnya dulu kerja sambilan di supermarket," kata Karin yang dapat dilihat dari raut wajahnya sudah agak melupakan kejadian kemarin. Membuat Juugo bernapas sedikit lega.

"Oh… terus habis ini mau kemana?" tanya Juugo.

"Mau kemana lagi selain ke apartemen," jawab Karin dengan ekspresi pertanyaan-lo-gak-mutu.

"Oh begitu yah, ya sudah aku duluan," kata Juugo yang kini berjalan lebih dulu.

"Eh! Senpai, kita bareng aja, gak enak pulang sendirian," ajak Karin.

Juugo berbalik, menatap Karin dengan ragu-ragu, lalu dia berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa nih?" tanya Juugo.

"Kenapa juga harus apa-apa?"

"Tidak maksudku…"

"Ahh! Kelamaan nanti keburu malam kalau kita terus berdebat tanpa berjalan selangkahpun, ayo pulang!" Karin menarik tangan senpainya itu memaksanya berjalan sejajar dengan Karin. Namun Juugo jadi salah tingkah, tadi pagi dia jaga jarak 2-3 meter, sekarang jarak mereka tidak sampai 10 cm. Mana tanganya dipegang Karin. Seumur hidup dia belum pernah gandengan tangan sama cewek.

"A-ano… Karin, tanganmu," kata Juugo agak gugup.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Karin yang baru sadar kalau dia memgang tangan Juugo. "Oh, gomen haha…" Karin tertawa sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Karin bersenandung riang karena hari ini dia sukses besar, sama sekali tidak mendapat hukuman dari semua sensei yang kaget melihat Karin yang pemalas dapat menyelesaikan semua PR tepat waktu. Karin terkekeh kecil.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Juugo.

"Nggak, cuma ingat pas di sekolah, hihi… aku sama sekali tidak dihukum," Karin masih tersenyum-senyum riang. Rambut merahnya bergoyang kecil tertiup angin. Kacamata berframe hitamnya bertengger dengan sempurna di pangkal hidungnya.

Mereka terdiam lagi, namun Karin masih saja bersenandung sesekai. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau dia sangat senang. Lalu Karin menoleh ke Juugo.

"Eh senpai, makasih yah udah mau ngerjain semuanya hehehe…" Karin cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"E-eh ah- tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mencoba menebus kesalahanku," kata Juugo yang merasa bersalah melakukan hal yang tidak disengaja kemarin.

Karin yang melihat Juugo merasa bersalah agak luluh hatinya, tidak tega melihat senpai yang baik ini harus mengerjakan semua PR-nya selama satu tahun.

"Ano… senpai, sepertinya aku agak berlebihan kemarin hehe…" kata Karin.

"Ah tidak kok memang aku yang salah," Jawab Juugo, suaranya yang ngebass tidak cocok dengan sikapnya yang takut perempuan. Tapi wajar dia takut dengan Karin, karena dia perempuan galak.

"Yah bagaimanapun aku berterima kasih dan minta maaf, soal mengerjakan PR ku selama satu tahun aku cabut kembali deh," Karin tersenyum ke Juugo.

"Dan ini, tunggu sebentar…" Karin menggobok-obok tas sekolahnya yang berantakan, lalu setelah beberapa kali membolak-balik buku akhirnya ditemukannya sebuah gantungan HP warna hitam, lalu diserahkannya ke Juugo.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih."

Juugo kaget menerima hadiah oleh tetangga barunya itu, lalu dengan tangan bergetar dia mencoba mengambilnya, namun karena terlalu takut pegangannya terlepas dari gantungan HP itu, hingga jatuh ke jalan.

"Ah gomen," kata keduanya bersamaan. Lalu Juugo membungkuk mengambil dengan cepat, walaupun Karin juga mencoba membungkukkan badannya, namun tidak sempat karena Juugo tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan…

Sesuatu yang hangat terasa di bibir mereka. Masih dengan mata terbuka, keduanya terbelalak. Menatap satu sama lain dalam kesenyapan yang dalam. Juugo masih setengah jongkok dan Karin berdiri. Bibir mereka bertemu sampai membuat keduanya mereona merah.

"KYAAA!!!"

"WAAA!!!"

Juugo mundur sampai menabrak pagar rumah orang. Karin mundur sampai menabrak tiang lampu jalan. Wajah keduanya merona merah.

"Go-gomen…." Kata Juugo, tubuhnya bergetar saking malunya, wajahnya memerah di seluruh permukaan wajahnya, telinganya sampai ikutan memerah. Karin ngos-ngosan memegang dadanya yang masih kaget. Mendelik kejam ke arah Juugo.

"K-ka-kau… lagi-lagi… ARGGHHH!!! Ciuman pertamakuuuuuuu!!!" Lolong Karin yang membuat beberapa orang membuka jendela mencari tahu apakah ada anjing yang ketabrak mobil.

"…" Juugo jadi ketakutan setengah idup melihat amarah Karin yang tadi tertidur kini bangkit dengan sekejap.

"Kutarik lagi terima kasih ku! Perjanjian kita batal! Kau tetap harus mengerjakan semua PR-ku mengerrti!" Bentak Karin dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Iy-ia…" Jawab Juugo kalap.

Lalu Karin pulang lebih dulu dari Juugo, dari kepalanya seperti keluar asap kemarahan yang sudah sangat berbahaya. Kini Juugo menunggu Karin berjarak 100 meter baru dia berani berjalan.

-----TuBiKontinu-----

* * *

Wahahahahahahaha…. Selesai juga Chapter 1 No.13 and No 14, hehehe….

**Aduh saya bikin Juugo OOC Parah!**

Karin Juga rada OOC hehehe… namun keberingasannya tidak pudar ^^

**Yo sudikah RNR fic sayah?**

**^^ KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN SANGAT DITUNGGU ^^**

**~~~~Salam~~~~**

**Naer Sisra**


	3. Chapter 2: Pinky

Moshi Moshi ^^

Hai semua ^^ rindu dengan saya?

Readers : Kagak! Kenapa balik lagi padahal udah ngilang 4 bulan?

Me : *Pundung* hehehehe... banyak urusan

Readers: Sok penting!

**=3= =3= =3= =3= =3= =3= sudahi saja segala pembukaan yang tidada akhirnya ini XD =3= =3= =3= =3= =3= =3=**

Fic ini baru kepikiran saya terusin hehe.. soalnya sekarang lagi senggang XDD... maaph kalau para pembaca pada bingung =w='', ini cerita udah kagak disambung semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu karena alasan tertentu hehehehe... tapi setelah saya buka lagi lembaran (jiah lagak lo Naer XD) fanfic saya yang begitu terbengkalai bagaikan anak tiri ini, saya jadi pingin nerusin ceritanya hahahaha...

Yo wes lah daripada buanyak cing-cong... langsung aja yah XDDD

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

Oya hampir lupa Fic ini tentang Karin dan Juugo. Sebagian cerita dibantu **Dei-kun**, makasih yahh ^^ silakan membaca hehe…

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No. 13 and No. 14 © Naer Sisra** *Sok ngeksis*

Warning : **(SANGAT!) O**ut **O**f **C**haracter dan **A**lternate **U**niverse

Summary:

Karin senang semua senseinya tidak menghukumnya karena semua PR nya sudah dikumpulkan tepat waktu. Karin berniat mencabut hukuman Juugo. Namun, batal karena Juugo…

Pairing:

-JuuKa-

-SasuSaku-

Dan lainnya (mungkin =w='' liat situasi dulu hahahaha *tertawa hampa*)

* * *

Sudah dua minggu Juugo berada di apartemen barunya yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Dia menjalani hari-harinya dengan biasa, di sekolah terlihat sangat wajar walaupun tubuhnya yang besar kadang-kadang menipu orang lain kalau dia itu ternyata pintar sekali, hampir selalu menduduki peringkat satu dari kelas X. Kini dia sedang belajar di meja belajarnya yang lumayan luas, banyak buku disusun rapi, dia sedang mencoba menyelesaikan soal deferensial (turunan) walaupun masih akan diajarkan minggu depan, dia ingin selangkah lebih maju dari teman-temannya di sekolah.

Dia merenggangkan badannya kemudian mulai mencari soal yang agak tinggi levelnya, lalu dia menemukan soal yang dia kira akan seru untuk diselesaikan. Lalu dia mulai berkutat dengan rumus-rumus ribet yang dapat dihafalnya dalam sekejap.

Kamarnya rapi untuk ukuran kamar cowok, dengan satu tempat tidur berseprei putih. Lalu lemari pakaian, toilet, kamar mandi, dan gantungan baju yang terlihat bersih. Beda sekali dengan tetangganya di kamar nomor 13.

Pintu diketuk, Juugo menghela napas, kacamata belajarnya dilepas dan disimpan di meja belajarnya, buku matematikanya ditutup, lalu dia menghampiri pintu.

Saat dibuka muncullah sesosok cewek berambut merah dengan kacamata berframe hitam. Tersenyum padanya dengan beberapa buku PR di tangannya. Juugo yang sudah (agak) tidak takut lagi dengan Karin mengambil buku PR Karin.

Emosi Karin sudah reda semenjak kejadian di sore hari waktu itu. Saat bibir mereka bertemu dengan tidak disengaja, dan kelihatannya Karin sudah melupakan kejadian itu seperti dokumen di komputer yang sudah didelete dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Senpai, jangan lama-lama yah mengerjakannya, soalnya aku mau tidur," kata Karin dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Hhh… ya akan ku usahakan secepat mungkin selesainya," Juugo lalu mengambil buku PR milik Karin. Biologi dan Kimia, benar-benar si Karin ini memanfaatkan kepintaran Juugo.

"Oke senpai, aku tunggu yah," kata Karin kemudian pergi sebelum pintu ditutup.

"Dasar cewek garang, nggak imut sama sekali," kata Juugo pelan.

"Apa senpai berkata sesuatu tadi?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba ketika pintu kamar Juugo terbuka lagi, sepertinya dia mendengar perkataan Juugo tadi.

"E-eh, ti-tidak kok aku sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa," Juugo mulai kalap, takut amarah Karin meledak.

"Oh, masa iya sih?" Tanya Karin yang kini memasang pandangan selidik, jari telunjuknya membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot agak ke depan hidungnya, matanya berkilau sesaat ketika ya menghalangi matanya.

"Be-benar… kok," Juugo mencari kekuatan untuk berdalih, melihat tatapan Karin saja sudah harus mengorbankan setengah energinya.

"Ya aku percaya pada senpai, **tidak **mungkin senpai akan mengata-ngataiku dengan sebutan **cewek garang** juga **tidak imut**, ya kan **senpai**?" Tanya Karin kini matanya memicing dengan sangat tipis, meninggalkan sedikit seringai di wajah Karin.

"Te-tentu saja tidak mungkin aku berkata seperti itu, he… he… kau ada-ada saja, wah sudah malam nih nanti takut nggak selesai PR-nya hehe udah dulu yah he..he..." kata Juugo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seakan memberi isyarat agar Karin segera pergi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Karin kini dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, "TAPI, harus selesai secepatnya oke?" Karin berbalik jeri telunjuknya bersarang di hidung Juugo membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

"Ba-baik," Juugo berkata patuh.

Setelah Karin berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya yang bernomor 13, Juugo menutup pintunya. Lalu dia menuju ke meja belajarnya. Dia mendengus sebal ke arah buku yang pernah dia baca setahun lalu, melihatnya saja Juugo sudah tahu kalau Karin tidak pernah membuka bukunya barang sedikitpun kecuali untuk memberikan tanda dimana Juugo harus mengerjakan PR-nya. Saat dia membuka buku PR biologi Karin, ada sesuatu terselip disana dengan tulisan acak-acakan.

"Senpai, kalau bisa ngerjainnya jangan benar semua, aku takut nanti sensei di kelasku menunjukku menyelesaikan soal di papan tulis. Aku hanya butuh senpai mengerjakannya. Okeh senpai. **JANGAN JAWAB BENAR SEMUANYA**."

"Ya… ya… aku ngerti kok," kata Juugo, disingkirkannya kertas itu lalu di buku PR Karin ada tulisan dari pinsil.

"Ingat ya senpai jangan benar semua."

Begitulah bunyi tulisan itu yang langsung dihapus Juugo. Ditiupnya ampas penghapus itu, lalu dia mulai menulis.

Lama juga dia bepikir untuk dapat menyelesaikan soal-soal Karin, ingatannya agak kabur tentang beberapa hal, namun dia berhasil mengingat semuanya, beberapa nomor dia isi dengan jawaban yang salah, lalu dengan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya dia kembali menulis jawaban dengan malas.

**Di kamar 13**

Karin sedang berbaring dengan snack memenuhi mulutnya yang kecil, suara kunyahannya terdengar nyaring namun dia tidak mendengarnya karena dia sedang mendengarkan musik dari i-podnya yang baru, kepalanya melenggak-lenggok seirama dengan musik yang mengalun, matanya terpejam dengan kacamata sediki melorot mendekati jidatnya.

Saat matanya terbuka dia melihat handphonenya yang berkelap-kelip tanda ada yang sedang menelponnya, lalu HPnya diambil dan saat dia melihat layar HPnya dia menjerit.

"_Buset!_ 11 miss call!" Karin menjerit pelan lalu melepaskan earphone yang melekat di telinganya, kemudian dia memencet tombol terima. Dan...

"KARINNN!" Jeritan panjang nan murka terdengar dari seberang sana, memaksa Karin menutup telinganya sambil menjauhkan HPnya beberapa senti.

"Oy oy Tayu, berisik banget sih! Nggak usah pake teriak juga aku dengar kok!" Karin berkata sambil mendengus pelan.

"Aku kesal tauk! Udah 11 kali nelpon gak diangkat, pasti kamu lagi dengar i-podmu yang baru itu kan?"

"Yeee apa urusannya dengan kamu..."

"JELAS ADA URUSAN DENGAN _GUE NON!_ _GUE NI TEMEN LO _YANG TERBAIK YANG PALING CANTIK DAN PALING HEBAT! DAN _ELO _DENGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBIARKAN TEMEN _LO _YANG CANTIK INI MENUNGGU JAWABAN DARI ORANG NGGAK PENTING KAYAK _LO_...BLA...BLA...BLA..." Tayuya terus menjerit-jerit nggak karuan sampai beberapa menit ke depan sedangkan Karin malah meletakkan hp-nya ke kasurnya sedangkan dirinya sendiri menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil snack yang lain, lalu dia tersenyum dan bersenandung kemudian mengambil lagi hp-nya dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"...DASAR GAK TAHU DIRI! BISA-BISANYA..."

"Ihh... masih nyerocos aja ni anak!" Karin meletakkan kembali hp-nya ke atas tempat tidurnya tepat di sebelahnya yang sedang mengunyah chips kentang yang meninggalkan remah di mana-mana. Kira-kira dua menit kemudian dia kembali mengambil hp-nya.

"Hah... hah... hah..." terdengar suara diseberang sana sedang mengatur napas bagai sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Udah selesai kicauannya _non_?" Tanya Karin sambil memasukkan lebih banyak chips ke mulutnya. "Tarik napas keluarkan... tarik napas keluarkan... wah udah kelihatan kepalanya bu! Selamat anak anda WARIA! Eng ing eng!" Kata Karin sambil memasukkan chips terakhirnya sambil cengengesan sendiri.

"_Najong_! Hah... ok udah tenang," Kata Tayuya di seberang sana.

"Akhirnya bisa tenang juga kamu, nah ada apa nelpon malam-malam begini? Tahu nggak sih saya sedang sibuk, PR saya banyak tahu?" Karin mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit sok penting.

"Halah kayak kamu aja yang ngerjain PR-nya! Lagian ini baru jam sembilan, malam jidatmu! Alah udah deh langsung _to the point _aja nih, Karin ke rumahku sekarang ada yang mau aku perlihatkan." Kata Tayuya dengan suara yang dibuat sok misterius.

"Apaan sih? Jangan sok serius begitu deh! Langsung aja!" Karin berkata dengan sedikit sebal.

"He he he datang aja deh... aku jamin kalau kamu nggak datang kamu bakalan dihantui rasa penasaran he he he..." Tayuya menirukan suara-suara hantu misterius dan lalu mematikan hubungan telepon.

"Weqs! Malah dimatikan! Hah masa bodoh, aku mau tidur aja!" Karin hendak mendekatkan kepalanya ke bantal ketika dia teringat kata-kata Tayuya.

"...aku jamin kalau nggak datang kamu bakalan dihantui rasa penasaran..."

Karin terdiam beberapa saat menatap langit-langit bercat putih, lalu dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera berganti pakaian.

"Ni anak bikin _gw_ penasaran aja!" batin Karin sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Jalan sudah mulai sepi, lampu-lampu jalan menyala menyeruak kegelapan jalanan malam namun beberapa ada yang redup temaram, ada yang kedap kedip, bahkan ada yang mati.

"Ya ampun! Apa aja sih kerja pemerintah? Lampu jalan aja pada bobrok! Korupsi aja cepet!" Umpat Karin sambil merapatkan sweaternya yang berwarna abu-abu, rambutnya berkibar perlahan terkena angin malam yang menusuk.

"Brrr... dingin banget malam ini... aduh... sweater ini ketipisan, aduh gak nahan banget dinginnya..." gerutu Karin yang kini merinding disko di tengah jalan, didalam hatinya dia mengutuk Tayuya yang membuat dia penasaran.

Hyuuuu...

Suara angin malam membuat bebrapa ranting berderik dan daun bergesekan menimbulkan suara yang misterius. Hanya Karin yang ada di jalan itu ditemani jangkrik malam yang berbunyi satu-satu. Suara langkah Karin bergema menjadi suara berganda membuat Karin kadang menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah was-was.

"Duh... sepi amat sih... brr..." Karin menggumam pelan sambil menggigil, kedua tangannya disilangkan memegang tangan yang lainnya.

Karin berjalan perlahan, suara langkahnya yang bergema kini tidak membuat Karin takut, namun ada yang aneh dari suara langkahnya, lama-lama dia merasa ada suara lain dari suara gema langkahnya. Sesuatu yang hidup dan bisa berjalan, suara langkah kaki seseorang selain Karin.

"Siapa tuh malam-malam begini keluar jalan-jalan," batin Karin yang tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri juga keluar malam-malam buat ke rumah Tayuya.

Karin berhenti melakangkah di pertigaan jalan di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, namun suara langkah itu tetap bergema makin malam makin keras. Karin menoleh ke belakang, dan... ternyata tidak ada, lalu suara itu hilang.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja..." kata Karin, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Jeritnya memecahkan keheningan jalanan sepi, didepannya ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat beberapa senti dihadapannya, orang itu menutup kedua telinganya sambil mengernyit menatap Karin yang memegang dadanya sambil ngos-ngosan gara-gara kaget.

"Ja-jangan teriak-teriak! Nanti _gw_ dikira orang mesum mau aksi!" Kata orang itu, dari suaranya yang ngebass sudah dapat dipastikan dia laki-laki, lalu dia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Ha-habis kamu tiba-tiba ada di depanku..." kata Karin yang memegang dadanya sambil ngos-ngosan gara-gara kaget.

"Bukan tiba-tiba! Ini kan pertigaan jalan, pas kamu noleh kebelakang aku udah nyampe di depanmu!" pemuda itu mundur sampai ke sinar lampu jalan, dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang putih untuk ukuran cowok, rambut yang bagai pantat ayam itu jadi agak berwarna putih tertimpa cahaya lampu.

"Eh... Sasuke?" Kata Karin bengong melihat makhluk ajaib itu ada di hadapannya, namun dia segera sadar, "Ngapain kamu ada di sini malam-malam?"

"Terserah aku lah mau kemana juga, kamu sendiri ada di sini malam-malam?" Sasuke balik nanya.

"Aku mau kerumah teman," Karin menatap Sasuke yang seakan berkata Siapa-Sih-Nama-Elo, lalu Karin cepat-cepat berkata," Maaf kalau kamu enggak kenal aku, tapi aku kenal soalnya kelas kita sebelahan. Namaku Karin." Kata Karin tanpa menyodorkan lengan untuk bersalaman.

"Aku kenal kok, kamu teman cewek rambut merah muda itu kan?" kata Sasuke yang matanya melirik ke rumah yang berada di samping Karin.

"Eh dia kenal Tayuya?" Batin Karin bingung kemudian dia berkata," Kok tahu temen ku?"

"Nggak penting kenal dimana, bukan urusan kamu..." kata Sasuke dengan dingin sambil memasang wajah ...gimana gitu.

"Eh kok tiba-tiba dingin nih anak, nggak sopan amat, tadi aja kayak orang mau minta maaf sekarang jadi dingin," batin Karin sebal, lalu dia berkata,"Udah malam nih, duluan yah."

Karin berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih berada di posisinya semula, namun tiba-tiba tangan Karin dipegang dan ditarik dengan sedikit keras kebelakang.

"Aduh! Ngapain sih?" Karin protes dengan suara keras, lalu sesuatu seperti amplop berwarna merah muda terjulur sampai ke depan wajah Karin. "Eh, apaan ni?"

"Be-berikan ke teman perempuanmu, yang berambut merah muda itu..." Sasuke berkata sedikit tergagap.

"Eh?" Kata Karin yang masih melihat surat itu kemudian dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah semerah tomat yang udah siap petik.

"Pokoknya harus sampai ke orangnya! Dah! Bye!" Sasuke ngacir dan menghilang dengan cepat meninggalkan Karin dengan surat beramplop merah muda di tangan Karin.

Karin bengong sambil melihat bayangan Sasuke yang makin menghilang, kemudian dia menatap surat di tangannya.

"Teman berambut merah muda? Merah muda... merah muda... merah muda..." Karin bagaikan mayat hidup berdiri mematung sambil berpikir dengan lambat.

"Merah muda... Tayuya... Tayuya..." gumamnya.

"EHHH! TAYUYA?" Jerit Karin di tengah jalan. Tanpa basa-basi dia mengambil langkah seribu ke rumah Tayuya.

-ToBeBersambung-

* * *

Maap kurang panjang yah hehehe... saya udah keburu ngantuk sih =w=''

Yasudahlah,janganluparnryooooXDDD

**Yo sudikah RNR fic sayah?**

**^^ KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN SANGAT DITUNGGU ^^**

**~~~~Salam~~~~**

**Naer Sisra**


	4. Chapter 3: Hug In The Dark

Moshi-moshi... *sujud menyambut tamu*

Selamat datang di Fanfic aneh bin gaje milik saya ^^...

Wah mungkin ini salah satu progres yah hehe... soalnya fic ini langsung saya apdet semenjak beberapa hari kemarin apdet hehe... kan saya udah bilang saya sudah kembali ^^.. jadninya saya harus nerusin dong hehe... dan akhirnya dengan sedikit (atau banyak malahan) kerja keras haha terapdet-lah Fic Gaje Ber pair langka ini XDDD...

Gak banyak cingcong lagi... langusng aja yahhhh... ^^

* * *

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

Oya hampir lupa Fic ini tentang Karin dan Juugo. Sebagian cerita dibantu **Dei-kun**, makasih yahh ^^ silakan membaca hehe…

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No. 13 and No. 14 © Naer Sisra** *Sok ngeksis*

Warning : **(SANGAT!) O**ut **O**f **C**haracter dan **A**lternate **U**niverse

Summary:

Surat pink itu ternyata bukan buat Tayuya! Isinya gombal sangat! Membuat Karin dan Tayuya bertahan untuk tidak muntah. Namun ketika mati lampu... Karin tiba-tiba...

Pairing:

-JuuKa-

-SasuSaku-

Dan lainnya (mungkin =w='' liat situasi dulu hahahaha *tertawa hampa*)

**Ok Minna! Happy Reading ^^**

**And Don't Forget To Rivew This fic Ok ^^  
**

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya:

_"Pokoknya harus sampai ke orangnya! Dah! Bye!" Sasuke ngacir dan menghilang dengan cepat meninggalkan Karin dengan surat beramplop merah muda di tangan Karin._

_Karin bengong sambil melihat bayangan Sasuke yang makin menghilang, kemudian dia menatap surat di tangannya._

_"Teman berambut merah muda? Merah muda... merah muda... merah muda..." Karin bagaikan mayat hidup berdiri mematung sambil berpikir dengan lambat._

_"Merah muda... Tayuya... Tayuya..." gumamnya._

_"EHHH! TAYUYA?" Jerit Karin di tengah jalan. Tanpa basa-basi dia mengambil langkah seribu ke rumah Tayuya.

* * *

_Tayuya sedang merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir rapat yang baru dibelinya kemarin, kata penjualnya jika memakai sisir ini kita dapat mengetes seberapa kuat rambut kita. Tayuya sangat tertarik akan hal itu dan mulai menyisir rambutnya dengan perlahan dan anggun seakan ada efek _glow_ light dan bunga-bunga yang menjadi latar belakang dirinya saat menyisir rambutnya. Bahkan matanya dipejamkan seperti putri-putri yang anggun. Setelah beberapa kali menyisir, dibuka matanya dengan perlahan dan tetap dengan anggun, kemudian dia tersenyum dan melihat sisir rapatnya.

**Segulung rambut merah muda tersangkut di sisir itu...**

Masih dengan tersenyum Tayuya membuka jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"DASAR TUKANG TIPU!" Tayuya melemparkan sisir rapat itu sampai beberapa jauh di depan rumahnya ketika...

"Ouch! Apaan nih? Sisir penuh rambut begini? Malam-malam jatuh dari langit, jangan-jangan ini sisir kuntilanak lagi!" Jerit seorang perempuan yang ternyata Karin.

"Woi! Kuntilanak _pala lu peang_! Enak aja!"

"Oh sisir kamu toh! Makanya jangan asal beli barang beginian di sembarang tempat!"

"Bodo' duit-duit _gw_ kenapa _lu_ yang sewot?"

"Terserah deh, oh iya!" Kata Karin yang hampir lupa mengapa dia berlari-lari dari tadi, dia menepuk jidatnya dan segera masuk ke rumah Tayuya.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki nan ribut segera terdengar begitu berisik sehingga Tayuya dengan terpaksa melangkahkan kaki ke pintu. Ketika dia memutar gagangnya tanpa disadarinya pintu sudah menjeblak dari luar sampai menghantam tubuh Tayuya hingga dia terlempar sampai mendarat di kasurnya dengan menimbulkan bunyi _spring_ kasurnya yang sudah karatan.

"Ka-RI-NNNNNN! Apa-apan sih? Pelan-pelan kek! Muka _gw_ yang cantik ini bisa hancurrrr!" Ledak Tayuya yang menggosok-gosok pipi kirinya yang mulai membengkak. Karin yang menyebabkan bengkak, menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan muka-_lo_-udah-hancur-dari-dulu-kok, dan ternyata malah melengos pergi ke kursi belajar Tayuya dan mulai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena kepanasan gara-gara kecapekan berlari.

"Tayuya, bisa ambil air gak? _Gw_ haus nih! Cepetan, gak pake lama!" Karin bicara seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"WOI! Hallo? Kita lagi bicara tentang nasib pipi mulus nan kenyal ku yang jadi sasaran pintu itu gara-gara iblis sadis kayak _lo_! Plis deh! Memangnya _gw _pembantu! Pergi ambil sendiri sana!" Jerit Tayuya sambil terus mengelus pipinya yang membengkak.

"HAH? Kamu bodoh yah? Kamu kan tuan rumahnya!"  
"Siapa yang bodoh?" Jerit Tayuya yang semakin menyesal memanggil Karin ke rumahnya.

"Tentu saja kamu! Hah sudah lah!" Sela Karin sebelum Tayuya memprotes, "Ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang harus kamu ketahui!" Kata Karin sambil mengeluarkan sepucuk surat beramplop pink dengan stiker hati sebagai penutup surat.

Tayuya yang tadi berwajah iblis, kini berubah cengo melihat surat yang imut itu.

"_Lo_h? Kamu mau nembak siapa Karin? Waduh kasihan amat orang yang kamu suka," Tayuya berkata sambil terus berwajah cengo.

"Bukan!" Karin tidak menaggapi perkataan Tayuya dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya, "Ini surat buat kamu!"

"Heh?" Tanya Tayuya makin cengo, selama hidupnya belum pernah dia dikirimi surat dari sarudaranya, apalagi surat dari seseorang.

"Heh?" Kata Tayuya lagi dengan wajah bodoh yang minta ditonjok.

"_Lo_ pasang wajah kayak gitu lagi dan _gw _bakalan kasih piring cantik buat dipecahain di muka _lo,_" Ancam Karin dengan wajah sangar.

"Beneran? Surat buat _gw?" _Tayuya bergerak ke kalender untuk mengecek apakah hari ini April mop atau bukan dan ternyata bukan, kemudian dia kembali lagi ke Karin,"Dari siapa?" Tanya Tayuya dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat.

"Dari Sasuke." Kata Karin datar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

"Bisa ulangi sekali lagi?" Pinta Tayuya dengan wajah kembali cengo.

"Dari Sasuke Uchiha, sang _Ice Prince_ idola semua wanita di sekolah, tampan, kekar, atletis, juga macho yang artinya bukan mantan cowok, berambut pantat ayam dengan beribu fans di internet baik itu cewek juga **cowok**, digosipkan pacaran dengan Naruto gara-gara sering pulang pagi dari rumahnya dengan bertelanjang dada, juga incaran beberapa _agency_ perfilm-an untuk mengajaknya main film,oke, dan sekarang dia ngirim surat ke _**ELO**_," Karin menekankan kalimat "_elo"_ dengan penekanan yang dalam seakan dia sendiri pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang didapatnya hari ini.

"Ahahaha... kamu lagi ngawur yah?" Tanya Tayuya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke Karin, wajahnya yang memebengkak kini telah dilupakannya. Karin yang menjadi sang pengantar surat kini hanya bisa berwajah serius beberapa lama untuk meyakinkan temannya yang kini masih saja cengengesan.

"Eh tapi ini beneran?" Tanya Tayuya lagi dan dijawab anggukan Karin. "Serius?" Dan Lagi-lagi Karin mengangguk.

"Tadi di jalan nggak sengaja ketemu sama Saskue, terus nggak nyangka aja dia kenal sama _gw_, eh ternyata dia kenal gara-gara _gw_ punya temen cewek berambut merah muda, nah siapa lagi temen _gw_ yang punya rambut merah muda kecuali Tayuya!" Jelas Karin panjang lebar dan untuk kesekian kalinya menjelaskan bahwa surat itu dari Sasuke.

Tayuya yang sedang memproses semua informasi yang didapatnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan, hanya bisa mematung bak patung para kesatria Roma yang telah berdiri sejak zaman sebelum masehi.

"KYAAAA!" Oke, inilah reaksi pertama Tayuya yang kaget mendapat surat dadakan itu.

Untuk beberapa menit kedepan Karin hanya bisa mendengarkan semua ocehan Tayuya yang terdengar seberti suara berkumur. Tayuya kadang lompat-lompat sendiri di kasurnya yang menimbulkan suara gesekan _spring_-nya yang sudah karatan, kadang-kadang dia menjerit seperti dicekik dan sedang menghadapi ajalnya. Bahkan dia tak segan-segan untuk menjerit keluar jendela yang menyebabkan beberapa tetangganya membuka jendela takut ada anak gadis yang mau diculik.

Akhirnya Tayuya berhenti bergerak dan duduk di meja belajar lipatnya yang bergambar mickey mouse, di depannya Karin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat temannya yang girang bukan main.

"Udah selesai jejeritannya? Nah sekarang ayo kita lihat apa isinya, eits jangan protes! _Gw_ juga berperan dalam pengantaran surat ini ok!" Karin segera nyerocos dan tidak mau ada interupsi dari Tayuya yang kini hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang stress.

"Ok, mari kita lihat isinya..." Karin melepaskan stiker hati itu untuk membuka amplopnya,"Dalam hitungan mundur... mari kita lihat dengan perlahan... lahan... ok... 3... 2... 1!" Karin dan Tayuya segera membaca surat yang digelar di meja belajar lipat Tayuya, untuk beberapa saat Karin dan Tayuya berwajah penasaran namun beberapa detik kemudian.

"HAH!" Sahut keduanya.

**.xxx.**

**Kembali Ke 1 jam yang lalu...**

Juugo meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal, jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih sedikit. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keceriaan, biasanya kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan suatu pekerjaan rumah dia akan tersenyum puas dengan semua kerja kerasnya. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dengan semua itu, yang penting dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang harus dia selesaikan. Juugo menghela napas lagi menatap buku biologi dan kimia Karin yang sudah selesai dikerjakan PR-nya. Akhirnya dia memutskan segera ke kamar Karin untuk menyerahkan PR-Karin.

Pintu kamar No.14 yang bercat ungu, terbuka dari dalam dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar No. 13 juga terbuka menjeblak dengan keras, Karin keluar dengan sweater merah muda yang tipis. Juugo memandang Karin dengan wajah bingung.

"Mau ngapain si Karin malam-malam begini?" Tanya Juugo dalam hati.

Karin segera mengunci pintu kamarnya dan dengan segera berlari ke lantai kemudian ke jalan, Juugo yang masih bertanya-tanya kemana Karin pergi, lupa dengan tujuan utama dia keluar kamar, dan ketika dia ingat segera dia teriak.

"KARIN!" Juugo berteriak memanggil nama Karin yang sudah lenyap di tikungan di dekat apartemen mereka. Juugo jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ah paling-paling dia pergi ke supermarket buat beli snack lagi, tungguin aja kali yah, paling sepuluh menit udah balik," Gumam Juugo pada dirinya sendiri.

"TORERORENG!" Hp di kantong celana kanannya bergetar-getar tanda SMS masuk.

Juugo memutuskan menunggu Karin dengan duduk di depan pintu kamar Karin, dikeluarkan Hp-nya yang sedari tadi menjerit-jerit minta diangkat.

"Oh ternyata SMS dari Sui, ada apa lagi dia hari ini?" Juugo menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, sepertinya orang-orang yang dikenalnya memang bringas semua. Juugo baru dapat SMS dari Suigetsu kalau dia baru saja memenangkan perkelahian dengan orang songong yang kebetulan ketemu dengan dia.

"Hah, Sui... kapan dia bisa berhenti berkelahi yah?" Juugo memandang jauh ke langit yang tampak begitu cerah, bintang-bintang bertebaran dengan indahnya seperti sekawanan kunang-kunang yang dipempel di langit, berkedap-kedip memunculkan cahayanya yang terang dan sesekali redup.

Diangkat Hpnya sampai ke atas untuk memotret langit malam dengan beberapa kali jepretan, Juugo tersenyum puas dengan hasil potretannya walaupun kualitasnya kurang bagus karena diambil dengan Hp. Lalu diturunkan Hp-nya dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat gantungan Hp yang diberikan Karin tempo hari, saat pertama kali sekolah memulai aktivitasnya lagi setelah libur musim panas.

Mau tidak-mau dia harus mengingat kejadian saat dia hendak mengambil gantungan Hp ini ketika jatuh dari tangannya dan tanpa sengaja Juugo mencium bibir karin di tengah jalan sore itu.

BLUSH. Wajah Juugo memerah dengan sekejap, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya namun bayangan itu masih saja melekat di kepalanya, dan kemudian dia mengingat Karin marah besar dan berwajah beringas dan dia menangis.

Juugo menghentikan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang malah berusaha mengingat-ingat saat sore itu.

**Flashback.**

Karin marah besar dan Juugo hanya bisa menunggu Karin berjarak 100 meter baru dia mau jalan, namun Karin jalannya pelan sekali sehingga Juugo bisa mengejarnya walalupun hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Juugo hanya bisa berjalan agak jauh dari Karin, dia yakin Karin masih marah besar kalau dia segera mendahului Karin, sehingga Juugo kini menjaga jarak sekitar 5 meter di belakang Karin.

"Waduh, gawat amat Karin tadi udah mau memaafkan aku, lah sekarang dia jadi marah lagi, dasar bego," Juugo mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membuang kesempatan baik untuk berbaikan dengan Karin. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya memerah karena itu kali pertama dia berciuman dengan perempuan.

Juugo menghela napas panjang, dan tetap berjalan di belakang Karin. Suara langkah kaki Juugo sebenarnya terdengar oleh Karin, namun Juugo sendiri bingung kenapa Karin malah diam saja, dia kira Karin bakalan mengamuk dan menyuruh Juugo jauh-jauh dari dia.

Juugo terus menatap punggung Karin, dia hanya bisa melihat Karin lewat punggungnya saja, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hati Juugo, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam. Juugo masih melihat punggung Karin ketika dia berbelok di tikungan, Juugo terdiam.

Juugo terpana melihat apa yang barusan dia lihat, yang sama sekali dia tidak sangka akan lihat.

"Apakah tadi Karin menangis?" Batin Juugo yang makin merasa bersalah. Juugo berdiri mematung kemudian berjalan perlahan sambil berpikir.

**End OF Flashback**

Juugo terus menatap gantungan Hp yang diberikan Karin padanya. Juugo masih bingung kenapa Karin waktu itu menangis.

"Apa karena aku merebut ciuman pertamanya?" Batin Juugo yang sekaran malah jadi merasa tidak enak. "Mungkin aku bisa menebus kesalahan dengan terus mengerjakan PR-nya," Batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Juugo berpikir, mungkin hal terbaik untuk menebus kesalahannya adalah dengan terus menjadi tukang ngerjain PR-nya Karin, walalupun harus selama satu tahun.

"Hah, Karin lama amat yah, tiduran aja dulu kali yah?" Gumam Juugo pada dirinya sendiri. Hp-nya masih digenggam tangan kirinya, kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Karin dan mulai menutup mata perlahan-lahan.

**-xxx-**

Karin dan Tayuya segera membaca surat yang digelar di meja belajar lipat Tayuya, untuk beberapa saat Karin dan Tayuya berwajah penasaran namun beberapa detik kemudian saat mereka membaca baris pertama...

_Dear, Sakura..._

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?" Karin menggumam bagaikan orang idiot.

"Siapa itu Sakura?" Tanya Tayuya tak kalah idiotnya.

"Sakura itu loh teman sekelas kita, yang rambutnya merah muda," Jawab Karin dengan santainya.

"Oh Sakura yah, hahaha... yang rambutnya sama dengan rambutku bukan? Hahaha..." Tayuya cengengesan dengan santainya.

"EH SAKURA?" Seru keduanya berbarengan.

"Pantas saja!" Seru Karin dengan hebohnya. Kemudian dia mengingat kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

"_Be-berikan ke teman perempuanmu, yang __**berambut merah muda**__ itu..." Sasuke berkata sedikit tergagap._

"Pantas saja!" Karin mengulang kalimatnya sambil menggeplak jidatnya.

"Pantas apanya?" Tanya Tayuya bingung, kini wajahnya telah kehilangan sinarnya.

"Iya, _gw_ baru ingat, tadi pas ketemu Sasuke, ternyata ketemu di depan rumah Sakura! Mungkin dia pikir _gw_ mau ke rumah Sakura! Dasar bego banget sih jadi orang!" Kata Karin yang tidak sadar menggunakan kata 'bego' ke Sasuke, kalau dia ada di tengah fans girlnya pasti udah mampus tuh Karin.

"Mungkin juga dia kenal _gw_ waktu di pinggir lapangan basket, waktu Sakura nyalin PR, terus ngelihat _gw_ terus dikiranya _gw_ temen deket Sakura!" Karin yang baru _ngeh_ tiba-tiba saja merasa bersalah karena sudah mengantarkan surat yang harusnya ke Sakura, malah ke Tayuya.

"Lagian Sasuke juga bego!" Kata Karin lagi dengan spontan mengeluarkan kata 'bego' ,"Nyuruh ngasih surat bukannya sebut namanya, malah nyebut warna rambut! Nah temen _gw_ yang rambutnya merah muda kan cuma Tayuya!" Karin kini semakin menggebu-gebu, dia tidak mau disalahkan atas kesalahan menyampaikan surat.

"Iya... iya _gw_ tau kok!" Tayuya yang sedari tadi diam setelah kehilangan sinar keantusiasannya kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Nah sekarang mau diapain nih surat! Balikin ke Sasuke atau kasih ke Sakura?" Tanya Karin ke Tayuya.

"Waduh nggak tahu juga sih, tapi sayang yah surat ini bukan buat _gw_," Tayuya menatap surat itu dengan miris.

"Wah _gw_ malah merasa itu benar, gak mungkin Sasuke kecantol ma nenek sihir macam _lo,"_ Karin bicara tanpa lihat sikon, padahal Tayuya lagi shock.

"Ihh... tega banget sih ni iblis atu!" Kata Tayuya yang nggak napsu ngeladenin Karin, dia lagi dalam masa pengembalian sinarnya.

"Sudah deh, tapi gimana nih suratnya?"

"Gimana yah... kita kasih ke Sakura aja deh besok, amplopnya juga nggak rusak-rusak amat, terus stiker hati yang tadi juga masih kuat kok nempelnya," Tayuya mengambil surat itu beserta amplopnya."Tapi... gimana kalau kita intip lagi sediikiiitttt aja," Tayuya menatap sura itu dengan tatapan sangat ingin tahu.

"Eh tapi ini surat orang, nggak sopan amat kita buka-buka," Karin mulai menolak, namun dia menatap surat itu dan keingintahuannya terusik,"Tapi, sedikit aja nggak apa-apa kali yah?"

"Tentu aja nggak apa-apa," Kata Tayuya girang, dia sudah melupakan masalah untuk siapa surat ini, dan sepertinya 'sinar'-nya juga sudah kembali.

"Oke... sini dibuka, sedikit aja yah," Kata Karin.

"Iya sedikit aja."

Mereka berdua mulai membaca baris pertama.

_Dear, Sakura..._

_Kamu mungkin nggak tahu apa yang sering aku rasakan ketika melihatmu dari jauh... _

_Saat kau tersenyum... aku sering berpikir... apakah aku sudah ada di surga..._

_Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?_

_Karena aku sudah melihat bidadari itu dengan mataku..._

Karin berhenti membaca baris terakhir itu sambil menatap Tayuya yang juga sudah selesai sampai baris itu.

"Kok... _gw_ berasa aneh yah? Ini beneran Sasuke yang nulis?" Tanya Tayuya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mana _gw_ tahu... mungkin juga sih... udah ah lanjut aja," Karin dan Tayuya melanjutkan membacanya.

_Saat mata kita bertemu... aku tak dapat bicara_

_Saat ada kesempatan untuk bicara berdua denganmu..._

_Ingin sekali ku meminjam peta dari mu..._

_Kenapa?_

_Karena aku sudah tersesat di hatimu..._

"Oke... yang bagian ini _gw_ akui gombal banget!" Tayuya mengkritisi surat Sasuke sambil mau mencak-mencak Sasuke soalnya Tayuya paling alergi ama kata-kata gombal.

"Iya _gw_ berasa gimana gitu," Karin hanya bisa terpana melihat surat ajaib ini.

_Saat aku menulis surat ini, aku sedang mencari suatu rasi bintang di langit,_

_Tapi apa kamu tahu?_

_Aku tidak bisa menemukannya barang sedkitpun_

_Tahu mengapa?  
Karena bintang itu sedang membaca surat ini..._

"Karin _lo_ berasa mual gak?" Tanya Tayuya yang kini sedang memegang mulutnya.

"Iya sedikit," Kata Karin sambil meneruskan membaca surat ini.

Mereka terus membaca dan sesekali menahan napas karena isinya makin alay dan makin gombal, setiap baris level ke-gombalannya makin naik dan yang terakhir adalah...

_Aku hanya mau bilang..._

_I Love You..._

.

.

.

Dari orang yang kau kenal, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yang terakhir lumayan lah gak gombal-gombal amat," Kata Tayuya yang kini telah selesai membaca surat sang _Ice Prince_ itu.

"Yah iya sih dari tadi _gw_ nahan muntah baca surat Sasuke ini," Karin juga telah selesai membaca surat itu kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi kayaknya Sasuke serius banget tuh suka sama Sakura, gimana nih? Apa kita kasih ke Sakura? Melihat isi surat yang mengenaskan ini kok _gw_ sangsi yah ngasihnya ke Sakura," Karin mengambil air yang ada di meja belajar Tayuya, dia masih capek gara-gara lari-lari ke rumah Tayuya. Kemudian dia ingat akan suatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Oh iya Tayuya... _lo_ ngapain manggil-manggil _gw_ ke mari malam-malam begini? Ada berita penting apa?"

"Oh itu!" Tayuya menggeplak jidatnya kemudian segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, mengobok-obok isinya sebentar kemudian kembali ke Karin dengan selembar foto ditangan Tayuya.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Ini adalah foto paling langka yang pernah _gw_ punya!" Katanya sambil menyerahkan foto itu ke Karin, kebanggaan tergambar jelas di wajah Tayuya.

Karin melihat foto itu dengan seksama, di sana ada gambar anak kecil berambut merah yang sedang tidur di kasur yang basah karena ompolnya, tunggu dia kenal anak ini.

"Yak! Benar itu foto yang _gw_ dapet dari Temari kakaknya Gaara! Uhuhuhuy... lihat tuh Gaara waktu masih kecil wakakakaka... nggak nahan _gw_ buat ketawa! Dia dulu tukang ngompol! Padahal sekarang aja sok galak jadi ketua kelas, apa jadinya yah kalau _gw_ pasang di mading? Bla... bla..bla..." Tayuya terus saja mengoceh ria tak mau berhenti sedangkan Karin hanya bisa tersenyum segaris, kepalanya ditundukkan sedemikian dalam sehingga bagaimana matanya sekarang tidak ada yang tahu.

"Jadi... inikah hal penting yang kau sebut itu?" Tanya Karin yang masih tetap menunduk.

"Tentu saja! Lucu banget kan?" Tayuya makin kuat tertawa sedangkan Karin masih tersenyum dengan wajah menunduk.

"Dengan foto ini _lo_ maksa _gw_ buat kemari malam-malam begini?"

"Yup! Ini informasi yang sangat penting untuk diketahui oleh semua orang!"

"Hehehe... begitu yah..." Karin memegang bagian bawah meja lipat Tayuya kemudian beberapa detik kemudian...

"YANG BENAR AJA!" Karin mengangkat meja lipat Tayuya sampai terlontar dan mengenai dagu Tayuya yang kini mental lagi ke kasurnya dengan meninggalkan bunyi spring-nya yang sudah karatan.

"_GW_ PULANG!" Karin misuh-misuh keluar kamar Tayuya yang pingsan gara-gara dagunya kena meja belajarnya.

**-xxx-**

"Sial Tayuya bikin _gw_ kedinginan aja! Mana _gw_ musti minta maaf lagi sama Sasuke besok buat ngembaliin surat ini ke dia, mana dingin begini lagi!" Karin terus mendumel sepanjang jalannya pulang ke apartemennya.

Dia menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai tiga, tempat kamarnya berada, langkah kakinya di tangga besi itu sangat berisik sehingga beberapa orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu terbangun. Karin mencapai lantai tiga dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah... seonggok manusia duduk di depan kamarnya.

"Waduh! Kenapa si Juugo itu duduk di depan kamar _gw_ sih!" Kata Karin yang dengan segera menuju depan pintu kamarnya.

"Senpai? Senpai?" Karin memanggil-manggil senpainya itu namun tidak ada jawaban, Karin jongkok di depan Juugo kemudian melihat kedua kelopak mata Juugo tertutup.

"Hehe... orang aneh! Bisa-bisanya tidur di depan kamar orang, gak dingin apa?" Batin Karin yang kini jongkok di depan Juugo.

"Wah mukanya waktu tidur lucu juga hehe... padahal badan besar begini! Kok takut yah sama _gw_... kalau mikirin itu kok _gw_ rasanya pingin ketawa mulu," Batin Karin yang kini tersenyum melihat Juugo tertidur begitu pulas.

Tapi setiap Karin mengingat kejadian ciuman tak sengaja itu dia jadi sebal dengan Juugo, wajahnya yang tadi senyum kini langsung cemberut, tapi hanya sebentar karena Juugo lagi tidur dan tidak berwajah ketakutan juga dekat dengan Karin. Mau tidak mau Karin tersenyum lagi.

Bunyi jangkrik bersahut-sahutan dari beberapa semak yang ada di rumah warga, bintang-bintang berkelip dengan indahnya di malam yang sangat cerah ini. Beberapa kali motor melewati gang apartemen Karin dengan suara yang sangat berisik.

Karin masih tetap jongkok di depan Juugo, dia ke-asyikan ngeliatin wajah senpai-nya yang sedang tidur, kemudian dia menoleh ke samping Juugo, dia melihat buku kimia juga buku biologinya dia membuka buku PR-nya dan tersenyum.

"Wah _thanks_ yah senpai, sampai segitunya takut sama aku hehe... padahal ngasih besok juga nggak apa-apa, haduh dasar senpai ini," Tanpa sadar Tayuya menggosok-gosok rambut Juugo dengan tangannya.

Kemudian Juugo bergerak sedikit kesamping sambil mendesah pelah, dengan satu gerakan itu kacamata Juugo jatuh ke lantai tepat di samping Hp-nya.

"Hihi... kalau tidur lepas dulu kacamatanya! Payah!" Karin tersenyum kemudian mengambil kacamata Juugo namun gerakannya berhenti ketika dia melihat gantungan Hp yang diberikannya ke Juugo tempo hari.

"Dipasang juga? Aku kira bakalan dibuang... haha ya sudahlah, mungkin aku juga sudah keterlaluan dengan Juugo, waktu dia bangun apa aku minta maap yah?" Batin Karin.

"Ughh..."

Jugo bergerak sedikit sambil mengigau, "Karin... cewek ganas... nggak imut sama sekali rerrrrmmmhh..." Sebagian kata yang terakhir buram seperti sedang berkumur, namun kalimat pertama dan kedua berhasil membuat Karin melotot.

"Dasar! Baru aja mau minta maap ini orang udah mau nyari perkara lagi!" Karin bersiap dengan menggulung buku PR-nya dan bersiap memukul kepala Juugo dengan itu ketika...

PATS!

Seketika gelap gulita, Karin kaget bukan main, yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah menjerit sambil memegang sesuatu di dekatnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dan mungkin sudah refleksnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Karin menjerit sambil menutup matanya dan tanpa disadarinya dia sudah memeluk Juugo di depannya.

"EH,... eh ada apa? Kok gelap begini?" Juugo terbangun tiba-tiba mendengar jeritan panjang yang dia kenal. Juugo mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun yang dia rasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat,"EH! Siapa itu? Siapa yang ada di depanku ini?" Tanya Juugo yang tak kalah kalapnya, dia tahu yang memelukanya itu perempuan karena ada sesuatu yang empuk dirasakan dadanya.

"I-ini Karin!" Kata Karin gagap.

"Eh, kok... ah, hei Karin lepas dong," Juugo yang kini sudah memerah walaupun tidak terlihat karena gelap namun debarannya terasa sekali, juga debaran Karin yang sangat cepat.

"Ja-jangan... aku takut! Jangan pergi dulu hiks..." Suara Karin yang terisak membuat Juugo berhenti bergerak.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Juugo, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menenagkan cewek yang lagi nangis. Namun tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan ke rambut Karin kemudian dengan lembut di usapnya rambut Karin.

"Sudah... jangan takut ada aku disini..." Kalimat itu keluar dengan spontan dari mulut Juugo.

Karin tidak menjawab hanya suara isakannya makin lama makin menghilang.

Lama Juugo diam seperti itu jantungnya sudah seperti mau lompat lewat mulutnya namun dia tetap mengelus rambut Karin dengan pelan, suara orang di apartemen ini riuh rendah, beberapa saat kemudian listrik kembali menyala dan apartemen kembali terang. Wajah Juugo yang memerah kini terlihat jelas dengan keringat dingin mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya.

"Ka-karin? Udah hidup nih lampunya..." Kata Juugo perlahan.

"Ha-hah? Udah hidup?" Karin melepaskan pelukannya ke Juugo dan dilihat sekitarnya sudah terang benderang, kemudian dilihatnya kedepan, Juugo dengan wajah merah yang keringatan dengan dirinya masih setengah berpelukan dengan Juugo kemudian akal sehatnya baru datang lagi.

"HAH! Ngapain kamy peluk-peluk!" Jerit Karin yang kini langsung melepaskan diri dari Juugo.

"Eh! Bukannya kamu yang..." Kata Juugo yang salah tingkah.

"Ah udah ah! Sini buku PR-nya, awas saya mau masuk!" Karin segera mengambil buku PR-nya dan Juugo menyingkir dari depan pintu Karin.

Begitu sampai di dalam Karin tidak segera beranjak dari balik pintu, dia merapat di pintu sambil bersemu merah jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Dia mendengar Juugo masih belum bergerak dari depan pintunya, sepertinya Juugo masih syok.

"_Sudah... jangan takut ada aku di sini..."_

Satu-satunya kata yang dapat diingatnya dari Juugo, adalah kalimat itu. Dan karena itu tadi dia jadi tidak takut dengan gelap untuk beberapa saat. Dia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada Juugo kemudian dia berkata perlahan.

"Se-senpai masih di situ?" Tanya Karin dengan suara sedikit di keraskan sambil menempel di pintu kamarnya.

"Y-ya? Ada apa Karin? PR-nya ada masalah?" Jawab Juugo dari luar dengan suara agak gagap.

"Bu-bukan... itu... makasih buat yang tadi..." Kata Karin hampir seperti gumaman namun terdengar oleh Juugo.

"... ya, sama-sama," Jawab Juugo.

Setelah bicara itu Karin segera beranjak dari situ dan langung menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut, namun dadanya masih saja berdetak kencang.

"Haduh! Malu-maluin! Gimana besok! Aku harus masang tampang gimana besok ke senpai!" Karin bergelut sendiri dengan innernya.

"_Sudah... jangan takut ada aku di sini..."_

"Tapi kalimat itu begitu menenangkan..." Karin sedikit bersemu merah, namun matanya perlahan-lahan menutup. Biasanya dia tahu kalau sudah mati lampu sekali pasti akan mati lampu lagi setidaknya dua kali. Tapi kata-kata Juugo terngiang-ngiang dan membuatnya merasa aman kemudian dalam waktu singkat dia sudah tertidur.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

Gimana? Gimana? Hehe...

Saya mau chapter ini rada ada romancenya XD soalnya dari chapter sebelumya cuman konyol2an doang XDDD

Mungkin ada yang rada risih juga saya sering ganti2 pake GW atau SAYA atau AKU...

Itu saya sesuaikan dengan suasananya... pas lagi ngobrol dengan Tayuya saya pake GW, pas lagi ngobrol dengan JUUGO saya Pakai 'SAYA' dan kalau lagi sendirian saya pakai 'Aku' hehe...

Karin OOC Karena terlalu manis? Ya mungkin hehehe...

Juugo gimana? Terlalu penakut? hehehe...

Kekuatan OOC memang hebat XD

**Minna! Mind to rivew?**

**Just click! XD  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Scar

"Karin janji yah?"

"Iya Kalin janji..."

"Janji kelingking?"

"Janji kelingking! Hehe..."

Kedua bocah itu tertawa, kemudian si anak perempuan mengusap perlahan air mata si anak laki-laki.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

Kilasan frame memori berganti bagai pusara besar dan hitam...

Gelap...

Bagaikan lukisan yang dicampur menjadi satu...

Batu...

Gunung...

Semanggi...

Dan...

.

.

Darah...

.

Gelap

.

Pandangan itu... pandangan mata tidak rela. Darah mengalir deras dari dahinya. Anak laki-laki itu mati.

.

Sesosok lain datang dalam kegelapan, terseok-seok memeluk boneka beruang berlumuran darah, berjalan dengan gontai kemudian berhenti di samping anak lelaki yang telah mati.

Pandangan matanya kosong, lalu dia tersenyum... perlahan seperti berbisik dia berkata...

"Pem...bu...nuh..."

.

.

* * *

Hyaaaaaaa...

Gomen! Cerita Humor-Romance ini tiba-tiba berubah haluan hueeeeeeee...

Kok saya tiba-tiba punya niat bikin jadi begono yah...

Saya sih niat ngubah kategorinya jadi humor/hurt-comfort. Tapi kok saya ngerasa aneh... masa humor berbarengan dengan hurt/comfort. Yah... masih ada humornya sih, tapi mulai chapter ini sedikit ada tambahan hurt/comfort-nya. Hummm...

Ya sudah deh, baca aja hehehe...

Oh iya, saya ingin menambahkan, pada chapter 3 n 4 saya banyak menggunaka kata ganti **GW** dan **ELO**. Sedangkan saya baca2 lagi ternyata tidak terlalu enak dipakai, jadi mulai chapter ini saya ganti jadi rada resmi pakai **Aku, Saya, Kamu, Kau.**

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No. 13 and No. 14 © Naer Sisra** *Sok ngeksis* (Saran dari **Dei-kun** juga)

Warning : **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter dan **A**lternate **U**niverse

* * *

"Kyaaaaa!"

Karin menjerit beriringan dengan suara wekernya yang berdering nyaring menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Napas Karin bagaikan sedang berlomba untuk keluar dari mulut dan hidung Karin, membuatnya sulit untuk mengatur napasnya. Peluh sebesar biji jagung di wajahnya mengalir dan bermuara di dagunya kemudian menetes perlahan ke piyamanya yang basah oleh keringat. Rambut merahnya pun lepek terlalu banyak terkena keringat. Dari sudut matanya yang masih terbelalak menggenang setitik air mata yang segera dihapusnya.

Beberapa lama dia bernapas tidak teratur, lama-kelamaan napasnya mulai normal. Dipegang kepalanya dengan dua tangannya.

"Mimpi itu lagi..." Gumam Karin, tatapannya kosong. Perlahan digerakkan tangan kirinya dari kepala, lalu dengan perlahan tangan itu mengelus punggungnya.

"Luka ini tidak mau hilang..." Karin menatap seprei kasurnya dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

* * *

"...rin... Karin... KARIN! EH BEBEK!"

"Eh bebek eh bebek!" Karin berkata latah kemudian menoleh ke samping di tempat Tayuya.

Karin sudah berada di dalam kelasnya X-2. Pelajaran kedua sudah selesai, waktunya istirahat. Banyak anak yang mondar-mandir dari kelas menuju kantin atau hanya untuk ke luar kelas.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Ngelamun siang bolong begini ntar kemasukan loh, tubuh kamu itu udah kayak sarang iblis," Kata Tayuya dengan sadis.

"Yeee! Sembarangan," Ucap Karin sebal, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Tayuya maka dia langsung menanyakan ada masalah apa.

"Kita jadi nggak balikin surat Sasuke?" Tanya Tayuya sambil menggoyangkan surat beramplop pink dengan stiker hati sebagai penutup amplop.

"Jadi dong! Kita nggak boleh menunda hal ini, ntar masalahnya tambah runyam," Ucap Karin sambil berdiri dari kursinya diikuti oleh Tayuya, mereka berjalan menuju kelas sebelah, X-1, kelas Sasuke.

"Eh Tayuya gimana caranya kita mendekati Sasuke, lihat tuh banyak _bodyguard_ fansgirlnya." Tunjuk Karin ke deretan anak perempuan yang memandang Sasuke penuh nafsu. "Bisa-bisa kita dibantai kalau berani sok dekat dengan Sasuke."

"Kamu ke jendela di sebelah Sasuke duduk tuh disebelah sana," Ucap Tayuya sambil menunjuk sebuah jendela yang setengah terbuka di samping papan pengumuman.

"Lalu?"

"Goyangin aja suratnya ntar juga dia liat, kalau mau ngomong bisik-bisik aja," Tambah Tayuya.

"Roger!"

Karin berjalan dengan wajah yang dibuat sealami mungkin, takut-takut para fansgirl Sasuke melihat gelagat aneh Karin. Beruntungnya Sasuke duduk pas di samping jendela jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk memperlihatkan surat pink itu. Saat tiba di jendela target, Karin tidak menatap Sasuke namun dia berdiri dengan ganjil sambil menatap papan pengumuman yang kosong melompong. Dengan keberanian yang cukup kuat dia berbisik.

"Sasuke?" Bisiknya pada papan pengumuman, namun dia yakin kalau suaranya bisa sampai ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh pelan dengan malas, matanya setengah tertutup, dia yakin kalau itu pasti fansgirl dari kelas lain, saat ditolehkan kepalanya ke jendela dia terbelalak melihat Karin melambai-lambaikan surat cinta Sasuke yang dimaksudkan untuk Sakura.

"Keluar sebentar. Perpustakaan..." Gumam Karin masih tetap menatap papan pengumuman, lalu dia pergi disusul Tayuya.

.

.

* * *

"HAH?" Sasuke berkata setengah berteriak.

"Sssstttt!" Protes Karin, Tayuya, dan beberapa murid di perpustakaan yang duduk dekat Sasuke.

"Jadi gitu ceritanya Sasuke, intinya aku salah ngasih bukan ke Sakura," Ucap Karin dibuat sealami dan se-_innocent_ mungkin walau dalam hatinya dia takut sekali.

"JADI KAU..." Sasuke segera menurunkan volume suaranya setelah melihat ekspresi dilarang-ribut-di-perpus dari Tayuya dan Karin.

"Jadi kau salah ngasih? Dan bukan ke Sak...Sakura?" Tanyanya dengan berbisik namun bagian 'Sakura' hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ya... gitu." Ucap Karin.

Hening lumayan lama.

"Karin kira surat itu buatku, soalnya rambutku merah muda juga," Kata Tayuya yang sedari tadi terdiam, takjub makhluk ajaib itu kini duduk di seberang kursinya.

"Hah? Masa' buat kamu? Nggak mungkin banget," Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus dan tanpa perasaan membuat Tayuya mematung dalam sekejap.

"Maaf deh... ini ku kembalikan lagi," Karin menyerahkan surat beramplop pink itu ke Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak segera mengambil suratnya kembali, setelah beberapa saat tangannya terjulur meraih surat itu, namun matanya menangkap suatu yang ganjil.

"Kalian kok tahu surat ini buat Sakura? Kan di amplopnya nggak dikasih keterangan buat siapa... namanya ada dalam surat..." Sasuke terbengong-bengong menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil, "Kok selotipnya rusak?" Tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan kebisuan Karin dan Tayuya. Lalu ekspresi Sasuke berubah, antara marah, malu, dan bingung.

"Ja...jangan bilang kalian liat isinya?" Tanya Sasuke tergagap.

"Y-ya... gitu deh hehe," Ucap Karin sambil cengengesan tanpa dosa.

"APUUAA?" Jerit Sasuke murka yang langsung disambut ucapan 'Ssssttt!' Dari semua makhluk dalam perpus.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, kita bisa jaga rahasia kok, ya kan Tayuya?" Karin menyikut Tayuya yang masih membatu, kemudian Tayuya tersadar.

"I-iya kok, tenang aja isi surat yang gombal itu bakalan kami kunci rapat-rapat dalam hati kami yang terdalam, bahkan kuncinya sudah kami masukkan ke brankas Nyonya Tsunade," Ucap Tayuya dengan cepat.

"Eh? Gombal? Apa maksud kalian dengan gombal? Itu curahan hatiku tauk! Jangan menghina," Ucap Sasuke dengan kesal namun dengan berbisik.

"Beneran kok, gombal banget! Makanya kita balikin lagi surat ini ke kamu!" Jawab Karin.

"Eh, tapi..."

Tiba-tiba dan entah mengapa Tayuya menaikkan volume suaranya sedikit, dia lupa kalau yang didepannya adalah Sasuke.

"Perlu kamu tahu yah Sasuke, minggu kemarin Sakura dapat SMS alay bin gombal dari seorang cowok, lalu tiba-tiba dia membanting Hp-nya sampai batre Hp-nya mental, nah itu cuman satu paragraf kata-kata gombal, nah ini..." Tayuya menunjuk surat yang isinya penuh dengan kegombalan picisan, dengan tatapan menghina, dia juga anti kata-kata gombal, walaupun penulis surat ini Sasuke sekalipun dia tetap gregetan.

"Nggak bisa kubayangkan gimana nasib surat ini... mungkin habis dibaca langsung dimakan Sakura kali," Tambah Karin.

"E-eh? Sampai segitunya?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Masih nggak percaya?" Tanya Karin. "Sini suratnya biar kita kasih, yuk Tayuya," Karin merebut surat yang masih bersarang di tangan Sasuke, lalu pura-pura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"E-eh! Suruh siapa ngasih suratnya! Sini balikin!" Sasuke langsung merebut kembali surat yang ada di tangan Karin, kemudian Karin duduk lagi.

"Ya sudah, kami sudah kembalikan yah, sekarang tinggal urusan Kamu dengan Sakura, kita udah nggak ada urusan dengan Kamu lagi ok," Kata Karin cepat.

"Eh, tapi gimana?" Kata Sasuke bingung.

"Gimana apanya?"

"Aku nggak bisa ngasih ini surat ke Sakura sendirian, udah berkali-kali ku coba, namun hasilnya tetap sama, Aku nggak berani ngasih," Kata Sasuke putus asa, dia bahkan menghela napas panjang.

Karin dan Tayuya saling berpandangan.

Lalu entah dapat ide dari mana, Karin berkata,"Ngomong-ngomong kok kamu bisa suka sih sama Sakura?" Tanya Karin tanpa memikirkan kalau-kalau pertanyaannya terlalu mengusik urusan pribadi Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, Karin juga tidak mengharapkan Sasuke menjawab langsung pertanyaannya. Cukup lama keheningan antara mereka bertiga.

"Dia..." Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara membuat Tayuya dan Karin fokus. "Dia adalah teman sejak kecil ku..." Sasuke mulai bercerita.

"Aku dulu bukan tipe yang disukai orang lain karena wajahku yang tidak bisa tersenyum, Aku sering hanya bermain sendiri di kotak pasir melihat teman-teman yang lain bermain dengan wajah gembira," Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja perpustakaan kemudian dagunya ditempelkan ke lengannya.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali bergaul dengan orang-orang, bermain bersama, juga berbagi cerita, namun setiap Aku diajak main oleh orang lain, aku selaku bersikap dingin, padahal aku senang sekali, tapi wajah ini begitu kaku sampai-sampai tidak ada yang mau lagi mengajakku main, sampai tiba saat itu..."

"Saat yang sangat indah menurutku..." Sasuke melirikkan matanya kesamping, dagunya dibenamkan lebih dalam hingga menempel di meja,"Hingga Sakura, anak yang baru pindah ikut bermain di taman."

**Sasuke's flashback**

Suasana taman pada sore hari begitu tenang, banyak anak-anak berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Bermain dengan gembira bersama teman-temannya. Namun ada yang menyendiri, bermain di kotak pasir dengan kesepian. Satu-satu cetakan pasir dari gelas plastik bekas minuman diangkatnya, meninggalkan bentuk pasir yang menyerupai tower. Dia menepuk-nepuk pasir itu hingga sedikit berbentuk.

Rambut raven model pantat ayamnya terkena sedikit pasir-pasir halus yang menempel bahkan baju kaos bergambar tomatnya terkena pasir.

"Sasuke! Ibu pulang dulu yah, nanti kamu bisa pulang sendiri kan? Ibu mau masak makan malam," Ucap seorang ibu berambut hitam yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada anak dalam kotak pasir.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan acara mainnya, perlahan dia menoleh ke teman-teman yang lain sambil menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri.

"Aku juga mau main di sana," Batinnya. Namun, pandangannya dialihkan kembali ke istana pasir yang hampir selesai. Lama dia menepuk istana pasirnya hingga seseorang datang dari arah belakang.

"Anoo..." Suara cempreng anak kecil terdengar dari belakang Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke segera menoleh.

Di sanalah anak perempuan itu berdiri. Rambut merah mudanya terjulur lemas seleher dengan pita merah yang lucu, wajahnya penuh dengan pasir yang belepotan. Mata emeraldnya berbinar-binar sambil memegang ember dan sekop pasir.

"Anoo..." Ulangnya lagi, "Bica main di cini?" Tanyanya dengan suara cadel yang bersemangat.

Sasuke masih terpana melihat ada yang mau mengajaknya ngomong. Ekspresinya belum berubah antara kaku dan datar. Namun Sasuke tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak perempuan yang sepertinya anak baru di sini.

"Anoo... aloo..." Anak perempuan itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang kecil dan berlumuran pasir.

Diam lama, Sasuke masih saja diam namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nama caya Cakula," Kata anak itu tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

Lalu diam lagi, namun anak perempuan itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kok dia nggak pergi yah padahal udah ku diemin," Batin Sasuke yang kini merona merah.

"Boleh ikutan main?" Tanya anak itu, namun tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke anak perempuan itu langsung masuk ke kotak pasir.

"Sakura! Kalau sudah selesai nanti pulang sendiri yah, hapal jalannya kan?" Teriak seorang ibu lain yang kini melaimbai-lambaikan tangan, kemudian anak perempuan itu membalas melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Jadi namanya Sakura?" Batin Sasuke yang masih menatap anak perempuan yang unik itu.

"Ini kamu yang bikin?" Tanya Sakura, "Bagus yah, o iya nama kamu ciapa?" Tanyanya lagi dengan suara cadelnya.

Sasuke masih saja diam, dia mau menjawab namun tidak ada kata yang keluar dai mulutnya.

"Wah, aku bantuin bikin jadi lebih besar yah ayam," Sakura memasukkan pasir banyak-banyak ke ember plastik kecilnya lalu dengan kuat dia mencampurnya dengan istana pasir Saskue.

"Ayam?" Sasuke membatin bingung.

"Eh jangan nanti hancur," Ucap Sasuke spontan ketika istana pasirnya sudah keburu hancur.

"Waduh, kok jadi hancur nih," Kata Sakura tanpa dosa. "Kita bikin yang baru saja, ayam bikin atapnya yah," Katanya sok dekat.

Sasuke baru mengerti yang dipanggil ayam adalah dia. Sasuke masih menatap anak ajaib itu, merasa senang juga ada yang mau main dengannya. Sasuke memasukkan pasir ke gelas plastiknya lalu mencetaknya. Melirik Sakura yang asik main dengan pasirnya.

Lalu, entah keberanian dari mana tiba-tiba Sasuke bicara.

"Sakura?" Tanyanya kemudian Sakura menoleh.

"Ya ada apa ayam?" Balas Sakura.

"Namaku bukan ayam," Sasuke mendengus.

"Telus?"

"Namaku Sasuke."

"Oh Cacuke ayam."

"Nggak ada ayam-nya." Protes Sasuke.

"Hihi... Cacuke, Cacuke, Cacuke, Cacukeeee~~," Kataya seperti sedang menyanyikan sesuatu.

"Aku cuka deh cama Cacuke," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura, wajahnya merona merah,"Su-suka?" Batinya.

"Becok boleh main lagi? Becok aku bawa teman balu boleh?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Bo-boleh."

"Janji yah, janji kelingking!" Seru Sakura saking sendangnya kemudain kelingkingnya di sodorkan ke Sasuke dan di sambut dengan kelingking Sasuke.

"Janji..."

.

Sejak saat itu, kau jadi satu-satunya wanita di mataku.

.

**End Of Sasuke's Flasback**

.

Sasuke selesai bercerita dengan wajah memerah total. Kedua cewek yang mendengar ceritanya terkesiap.

"SIAL!" Batin Karin dan Tayuya.

"Polos... terlalu polos..." Gumam Karin.

"Kemurniannya tidak sebanding dengan kita yang sudah tidak murni," Gumam Tayuya yang kini shock melihat pangeran puajaan satu sekolah ternyata seorang yang sangat polos dan murni.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut, lihatlah dia, seorang anak yang begitu polos, tidak tahu begitu kejamnya dunia ini," Gumam Karin pada Tayuya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain," Gumam Tayuya yang kini mengeluarkan aura aneh begitu juga Karin. Sasuke yang sadar ada yang aneh tiba-tiba merinding.

"A-ada apa yah?" Tanya Sasuke kepalanya langsung tegak dari meja.

Karin dan Tayuya memalingkan pandangannya ke Sasuke, kemudian ada cahanya yang mengkilat dari mata kedua cewek itu. Lalu tanpa aba-aba...

BRAK!

Kedua cewek itu menaikkan sebelah kakinya di meja membuat satu perpustakaan hening sejenak.

"Ini adalah panggilan jiwa, begitu kan Tayuya?" Tanya Karin dengan pose sok cool.

"Iya, dan sang pangeran polos ini butuh bantuan, khukhukhu," Ucap Tayuya dengan _creepy laugh._

"A-apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke dalam kekagetannya.

"Sampai kapanpun!"

"Sampai kapanpun!"

"Kami akan membantumu jadian dengan Sakura!" Ucap Karin dan Tayuya sambil menunjuk Sasuke tepat di hidungnya.

"Hiiiiii..." Sasuke bergidik.

"Sampai mati!" Jerit keduanya sambil berpose aneh bak Sailor Moon ketika mengucapkan 'Akan menghukummu!'.

Lalu buku-buku beterbangan menerpa kedua cewek malang itu. Keberingasan para kutu buku yang kesunyiannya terusik dua iblis cewek.

Sasuke ngeri melihat pamandangan naas di depannya, lalu ngeloyor pergi keluar meninggalkan kedua cewek itu terkapar di lantai perpus.

.

.

* * *

Karin pulang ke apartemennya dengan jalan gontai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang bengkak gara-gara ketimpuk sudut buku Biologi sel setebal 1000 halaman lebih. Kantung plastik berisi es masih saja menempel di kepalanya yang terkena buku. Sesampainya di depan pintunya dia baru tahu kalau Juugo juga baru sampai.

"Sore senpai," Sapanya sambil terus memegangi plastik es di kepalanya. Sejak kejadian mati lampu itu Karin jadi melunak pada Juugo, namun bukan berarti tugas Juugo sebagai budak PR Karin sudah selesai.

"Sore, kenapa kepalamu?" Tanya Juugo yang sudah setengah membuka pintu kamar No. 14.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja buku sepertinya menyukaiku hehe..." Karin cengengesan sambil memutar kuncinya sampai terdengar bunyi 'cklek' 2 kali.

"Hah? Apa masksudmu? Oh iya, hari ini ada PR apa?" Tanya Juugo.

"PR Fisika, bisa ngerjain nggak ntar malam?" Tanya Karin.

"Ngumpulinnya minggu depan kan? Nanti aja deh bisa kan, aku ada PR ntar malam," Jawab Juugo.

"Ok, aku masuk dulu senpai," Karin membuka pintu dengan tangan kiri sedang tangan kanannya membuang plastik es ke tempat sampah di samping pintu kamarnya.

Karin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menandakan tubuhnya sangat gerah ditambah kamarnya bak tempat sampah ini membuat napasnya sesak, sudah seminggu tidak dia bersihkan.

"Aduh musim panas ini kok belum berakhir juga sih? Padahal sekarang seharusnya sudah musim gugur," Rutuknya dalam hati.

Karin segera melepas seragamnya dan meletakkannya sembarangan di lantai. Dia meraih handuk yang masih mengonggok di kasurnya bekas mandi tadi pagi. *jorok*

Dia melengos sambil melepas rok nya dan meletakkannya sembarang di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dari luar kamar mandi terdengar suara kucuran air dari _shower_ yang berbunyi deras, terkadang terdengar kicauan Karin yang sumbang membuat Juugo terusik saat mengerjakan PR-nya.

Karin selesai mandi, handuk pink-nya dilipat dari bagian dada sampai bagian atas lutut. Dia bersenandung sebentar. Namun, ada aura aneh yang menekan dari belakang, seakan-akan mengingat kejaidan yang sama beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Wajah karin panik, dia tahu aura apa ini, dia sudah kenal dengan aura menekan ini. Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan di sana, di piring yang sudah berjamur ada seekor makhluk nista yang paling dibenci Karin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Karin menjerit membuat apartemennya bergetar menggelegar.

"Karin ada apa?" Tanya Juugo dari balik dinding tipis pemisah antar kamar, tebalnya hanya 3 cm. Maklum bukan apartemen elit.

"Tolong! Julietta balas dendam!" Jerit Tayuya sambil berdiri di ranjangnya sambil memegang sedot WC.

"Hah? Siapa tuh Julietta?" Tanya Juugo dari balik dinding.

"Itu pacar Romeo! Kecoak yang Senpai bunuh dulu! Sekarang dia nuntut balas!" Jerit Karin.

Juugo yang mendengar hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar Karin menamai kecoak-kecoak di kamarnya.

"SENPAI TOLONG! JULIETTA TERBANG KE ARAH KU!" Jeritan Karin makin menjadi-jadi, dapat Juugo dengar ada beberapa benda berat yang Karin lempar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Karin menjerit sejadi-jadinya sambil menggedor dinding antara kamarnya dengan Juugo.

"Tenang dulu Karin! Jangan gedor-gedor nanti jebol, dindingnya tipis!" Juugo segera ngacir keluar kemudian membuka pintu No. 13 yang berhiaskan frame hati merah jambu di pintunya. Kemudian Juugo masuk ke kamar Karin. Berantakannya kamar Karin tidak jauh berbeda semenjak terakhir kali Juugo masuk ke kamar Karin beberapa minggu lalu.

"Karin kamu di mana?" Tanya Juugo.

"Di sini!" Terdengar suara yang berasal dari atas.

"Hiiiiiiiii! Ngapain kamu di situ Karin?" Tunjuk Juugo pada sebuah lemari, di sana Karin meringkuk di atas lemari.

"Aku kan takut! Si _bi*ch _Julietta itu mau membunuhku!" Jerit Karin ketakutan, dapat dilihat dari tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Handuknya sedikit melorot namun tidak sampai memperlihatkan bagian yang berbahaya hanya kendor sedikit.

"Ka-Karin, bisa kau betulkan handukmu," Tunjuk Juugo sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah takut dikira mikir mesum.

"I-iya maaf senpai," Karin membetulkan handuknya tanpa sempat perotes, prioritasnya adalah membunuh Julietta.

"Mana kecoaknya?" Tanya Juugo, dia bersiap dengan segulung koran bekas di tangan kanannya. Kaca mata belajar Juugo masih dipakai belum sempat dilepaskannya.

"I-itu di bawah tumpukan seragamku di sana," Tunjuk Karin pada seonggok rok sekolahnya.

"Masa aku ngambil rok kamu sih?" Tanya Juugo yang tersipu malu. "Turun dulu ambil rok mu biar ku pukul kecoaknya," Usul Juugo.

"Nggak mau! Biar aja! Ambil aja roknya! Gak usah malu!" Ucap Karin makin menggigil antara ketakutan dan kedinginan karena kelamaan nggak pakai baju.

"TENTU AJA MALU DONG!" Jerit Juugo yang wajahnya memerah. "Di situ kan ada daleman kamu!" Kata Juugo yang mukanya sudah hampir meledak karena adrenalin sudah terlalu banyak memompa darah ke kepala Juugo.

Karin berfikir, dia juga nggak mau dalemannya di pegang Juugo, ih malu-maluin. Lalu dengan setengah bergetar dia turun dari lemarinya ke meja belajarnya kemudian ke lantai. Dia mendekat ke Juugo kemudian perlahan-lahan menghampiri onggokan roknya.

KRESEK!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Jeritnya kemudian berlari dan merangkul tangan Juugo, menggigil ketakutan. Sedangkan Juugo hanya bisa menahan agar aliran darah tidak lolos lewat hidungnya gara-gara lengannya merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan menambah kerja hormon pemacu tekanan darah semakin menggila.

"Ka-Karin, nggak apa-apa itu hanya suara angin, cepat ambil rok mu sana!" Perintah Juugo yang sudah tidak mampu menahan _nosebleed-_nya yang sudsah keluar sedikit membuat hidungnya merah mengalirkan darah segar.

Karin tidak melihat itu karena terlalu fokus denga onggokan bajunya yang begitu mengerikan. Kemudian dia kembali memberanikan diri mendekati roknya dan perlahan tapi pasti dia menarik roknya dan dalam sekejap dia melemparkan roknya ke mana saja. Kemudian dia berlari dan merangkul tanga Juugo lagi. Wajah Karin membiru setengah mati, di sanalah sang Julietta mengerak-gerakkan antenannya mengancam Karin untuk membalaskan dendam Romeo.

"Hiii! Lihat tuh antenannya! Hi seram amat!" Karin meringkuk menggigil sambil terus merangkul lengan Juugo.

"Sini biar ku basmi," Kata Juugo kemudian dia mendekati Julietta, namun na'as, Julietta terbang dan menyerbu Karin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sontak Karin menjerit lagi, dia berlari mengitari kamarnya sampai akhirnya Juugo dengan sekali pukul dapat mementalkan Julietta sampai ke luar jendela Karin. Julietta bertengger di sana dan menatap Karin mengancam dengan tatapan Aku-akan-datang-lagi.

"Hah... akhirnya beres juga, ucap Juugo yang kini bersiap untuk keluar Kamar Karin, tidak lupa dia mengelap sisa _nosebleed-_nya yang masih mengalir.

"Karin aku pul-" Juugo melihat Karin meringkuk di pojokkan dengan kedua tangan memegang kepalanya, seraya berkata 'Ampun-ampun' berkali-kali. Juugo ingin ketawa namun ditahannya. Biasanya Karin itu cewek galak, tapi sama kecoak dia mati kutu.

"Ya elah, sama kecoak segitu takutnya, makanya punya kamar tuh dirapiin sekali-sekali kek, tapi... Karin yang ketakutan gini kok kelihatan...imut," Batin Juugo dalam hati lalu dia melihat punggung Karin. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Haduh keseringan begini lama-lama aku bisa kekurangan darah nih," Batin Juugo yang berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi kotornya. Mau gimana juga dia itu cowok. Namun dia tertegun melihat sesuatu yang aneh, sebuah goresan luka lumayan panjang yang terlihat di punggung Karin.

"Karin... punggungmu kenapa?" Tanya Juugo.

"Kenapa apanya?" Karin balik nanya dia masih meringkuk takut di pojokkan.

"Ada luka goresan..." Juugo tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, Karin tertegun.

KArin berhenti menggigil, tangannya perlahan-lahan diturunkan ke lantai.

"Dia lihat..." Batin Karin, "Dia lihat!"

Karin tiba-tiba berdiri, kemudian dia mendorong Juugo agar segera pergi.

"Kenapa Karin? Luka itu kenapa?" Tanya Juugo yang melihat gelagat aneh Karin.

"Ja-Jangan lihat!" Teriak Karin sambil mendorong Juugo keluar kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu dan mengunci kamarnya.

Karin masih memegang kunci kamarnya, tangan kirinya masih menempel di gagang pintu.

"Dia lihat..." Gumam Karin.

Lalu kilasan memori datang dengan seenaknya dalam kepalanya.

Lalu...

"Pem...bu...nuh..."

Karin membelalakkan matanya, seketika itu dia terduduk lesu dengan suara lumayan keras sampai terdengar ke luar.

"Ka-Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Juugo yang masih belum beranjak dari depan pintu Karin.

"Tidak... jangan ingat... jangan ingat...!" Gumamnya pada lantai, tangan kanananya terjulur kebelakang mengelus bekas lukanya, airmatanya turun perlahan,"Jangan ingatkan aku..." Isaknya mulai terdengar, bahkan sampai keluar kamar.

Juugo tertegun mendengar suara isak tangis Karin.

"Ada apa ini?" Batin Juugo tertegun.

-**Tubikontinu**-

Wahahahahahahaha…. Selesai juga chapter ini ekekeke...

Walaupun sedikit berubah halun menjadi Hurt/comfort, ternyata humornya mendominasi ekekekekeke...

Haduh Sasukenya jadi OOC kuadrat, ga pa pa khan ehehehehe...

**Yo sudikah RNR fic sayah?**

**^^ KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN SANGAT DITUNGGU ^^**

**~~~~Salam~~~~**

**Naer Sisra**


	6. Chapter 5: Senpai? Want hear a story?

Karin sedang menyisir rambut merahnya, perlahan dia menatap cermin di depan meja belajarnya yang bertaburan sampah di atasnya. Dia masih nggak enak dengan Juugo semenjak kejadian terakhir ketika Juugo melihat luka di punggung Karin. Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian itu dan belum sekalipun Karin berani memperlihatkan wajahnya ke Juugo, dia malu pada Juugo karena dia tiba-tiba nangis dan bingung harus bagaimana memasang wajahnya kalau dia bertemu Juugo nanti, namun dia tidak dapat termenung melulu, dia juga harus pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini ada misi yang harus dia laksanakan.

.

.

* * *

Oh iya, saya ingin menambahkan, pada chapter 3 n 4 saya banyak menggunaka kata ganti **GW** dan **ELO**. Sedangkan saya baca2 lagi ternyata tidak terlalu enak dipakai, jadi mulai chapter ini saya ganti jadi rada resmi pakai **Aku, Saya, Kamu, Kau.**

Kalau mau **ngeflame**, **flame** ajah **kekurangan fic** saya, tapi **jangan flame karakternya** okeh? Deal? Kalau bisa sih kritik saya biar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter yang akan datang.

**.This Is My Turn To Unleash My Imagination.**

**~^^ SAYA BUTUH KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN ^^~**

**^^ Peace ^^**

Ya udahlah daripada mendengarkan ocehan saya yang nggak penting langsung aja lah baca, dan jangan lupa **RNR~ ***Maksa* *Dilempar Kompor*

Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No. 13 and No. 14 © Naer Sisra** *Sok ngeksis* (Saran dari **Dei-kun** juga)

Warning : **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter dan **A**lternate **U**niverse

* * *

Pintu gerbang sekolah sudah hampir ditutup namun masih ada waktu sekitar lima menit sebelum masuk kelas. Karin berjalan dengan santai. Tas selempangnya bergoyang-goyang perlahan beriringan dengan gerakan tubuhnya, kacamata berframe hitam bertengger agak kendor gara-gara semalam kacamatanya terendam di bak mandi jadi agak licin karena kelamaan dalam air. Rambut merahnya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri sesuai dengan gerakan langkah kakinya.

"Karin!" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata Tayuya, dia berlari mengejar Karin dari belakang. Mereka berdua jalan sama-sama menuju loker sepatu mereka.

"Haha... tahu nggak kemarin si Gaara gelagapan gara-gara foto waktu dia masih bayi yang waktu itu aku kasih liat kamu, aku tempel di mading kelas, hahaha... kelas geger gara-gara itu, kamu sih kemarin nggak masuk jadinya nggak tahu, tapi untung cuma mading kelas doang bukan mading sekolah, bah... kalau mading sekolah bisa dipastikan Gaara nggak bakalan masuk selama satu minggu," Tayuya nyerocos sampai membuat Karin _sweatdroped_ gara-gara mendengar kelakuan nista temannya itu.

"Bused dah, masak kamu melakukan sesuatu kayak gitu malah bangga, gimana dengan Gaara yah sekarang, kayaknya dia nggak bakalan bisa memerintah kita untuk beberapa lama, waduh-waduh..." Karin dapat membayangkan bagaimana suasana kelas ini selama seminggu kalau Gaara nggak cerewet nyuruh para penghuni X-2 untuk membersihkan kelas mereka. Mungkin dalam seminggu kelasnya bakalan kayak kamar Karin yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Karin dan Tayuya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka, namun sebelumnya mereka melewati kelas X-1 melirik sebentar dan kebetulan Sasuke sedang melirik ke luar jendela, Karin dan Tayuya memberikan pose menyemangati dengan kepalan tangan di rentangkan ke Sasuke.

"Misi hari ini harus berhasil," Bisik Karin dan Tayuya pada Sasuke yang salah tingkah.

Karin dan Tayuya nyengir lihat si _ice prince_ yang terkenal itu kini gelagapan buat melakukan misi pertama mereka.

.

.

* * *

_Teng nong neng nong..._

Suara bel istirahat sudah terdengar, Karin dan Tayuya mulai melancarkan aksi mereka. Mereka berdua menghampiri kursi Sakura yang seperti biasa dia bersama Deidara dan Ino. Mereka sedang asik-asiknya ngebahas foto Gaara yang jadi fenomena dalam kelas mereka dewasa ini.

"Rasain tuh Gaara! Makanya jangan galak-galak kalau jadi ketua kelas, hihi... lihat tuh biasanya dia lagi muter-muter kelas jam segini buat meriksa kalau-kalau ada sampah yang berserakan, sekarang dia pasti lagi mengurung diri di ruang kesehatan," Ucap Ino dengan sadis.

"Eh, jangan gitu dong, tapi Gaara itu melakukan itu demi kepentingan kelas juga kan," Bela Deidara yang kini sedang membolak-balik majalah fashion.

"Udah-udah jangan ngomongin orang, ntar siapa tahu besok-besok foto kita masih kecil yang terpajang di mading sana, ingat hukum karma beralaku," Ucap Sakura yang membuat Ino dan Deirada berhienti bicara.

"Ihh... Sakura nggak asik ah," Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda tidak setuju.

Karin dan Tayuya sedang menunggu tempo yang tepat untuk bergabung dengan obrolan ketiga orang itu, lalu Tayuya segera masuk ke percakapan mereka.

"Oh hai Sakura, kamu sudah lihat kan pengumuman kelompok biologi yang ditempel di ruang guru, kita sekelompok loh, Kamu, Aku, juga Karin," Kata Tayuya bohong.

"Ah masa' sih? Bukannya kelompoknya kita sendiri yang menentukan?" Tanya Ino.

"Nggak jadi, soalnya tadi aku pergi ke ruang guru dan ketemu sama Kakashi-sensei, katanya kelompoknya udah ditetuin dan kita harus mempersiapkan bahan-bahan buat presentasi minggu ini jadinya kami mau ngajak Sakura ke perpustakaan," Karin menjelaskan panjang lebar, walaupun semua perkataanya adalah bohong belaka.

"Oh ya sudah nanti saja nyari bahannya, masih minggu depan kan?" Kata Deidara yang masih sibuk membolak-balik majalah fashionnya.

"Nggak bisa harus sekarang," Ucap Tayuya kemudian dia dan Karin memegang lengan Sakura dan menariknya.

"Eh? Kalian mau ngapain?" Tanya Ino.

"Kita mau ke perpustakaan," Jawab Karin.

"Tapi kan bisa besok..." Kata Sakura menolak.

"SEKARANG!" Kata Tayuya dan Karin maksa.

"Y-ya sudah deh," Sakura mengalah.

.

.

* * *

Perpustakaan sekolah, seperti biasa penghuninya sedikit sekali, hanya ada beberapa orang yang dikenal Karin, sisanya hanya kutu buku yang tidak terkenal. Salah seorang dari teman sekelas mereka juga berada di perpustakaan yaitu, Hinata Hyuuga. Dia tidak terlalu kutu buku namun dia pintar, tapi dia tidak biasanya nyari tempat yang terlalu pojok, terlalu tertutup susah untuk baca.

"Sakura, lihat deh itu kan Hinata," Karin berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah ujung perpustakaan yang rada remang-remang.

"Ah iya yah, ngapain dia di sana, kita panggil aja di sana kayaknya gelap, kurang bagus buat baca," Kata Sakura, kemudian dia bermaksud memanggil Hinata ketika ada kepala yang menyembul dari balik rak buku, rambut blonde model durian jabrik tersenyum dan duduk di depan Hinata di bangku paling pojok dan belakang.

"Ya elah! Ternyata si Hinata bisa mojok juga yah, mana di perpustakaan lagi, sama siapa sih dia, ohhh... si Naruto toh," Kata Tayuya yang sedang (pura-pura) mencari buku biologi buat nyari bahan presentasi.

Karin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sesosok pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam, namun tidak kunjung ketemu. Kemudian Karin menoleh ke Tayuya.

"Sasuke mana?" Tanya Karin sambil berbisik.

"Nggak tahu tuh nggak kelihatan batang idungnya," Jawab Tayuya sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok pangeran es yang terkenal dingin itu.

Karin terus mencari-cari Sasuke hingga akhirnya pandangannya terpaut pada sesosok cowok yang sedang sembunyi di balik sebuah rak buku yang letaknya di belakang sekali.

"Jiah! Kok malah sembunyi sih, payah!" Batin Karin sambil menghampiri rak paling belakang, kemudian Tayuya mengikuti Karin.

"Sakura, kami berdua mau ke toilet dulu yah," Kata Tayuya kemudian menyusul Karin, sebelum Sakura mengucapkan 'iya'.

Di belakang rak buku itu Sasuke meringkuk bagaikan seonggok batu.

"Sasuke! Keluar! Noh Sakura udah sendirian, kamu bisa ngobrol berdua dengan dia sekarang, cepetan keluar!" Karin menarik-narik lengan Sasuke namun dia tetap tak bergeming.

"Sasuke! Cepat bangun!" Tayuya juga ikut-ikutan menarik-narik Sasuke.

"Nggak mau!" Rengek Sasuke bagaikan bocah kecil dipaksa ibunya periksa gigi.

"Ih ni anak bandel banget yah, kita udah capek-capek merencanakan semua ini, pake bohong segala ke Sakura, cepat dong keluar," Bujuk Karin.

"Kalau kamu begini terus ntar Sakura-nya keburu diambil orang loh, mau nggak cinta selama 12 tahun kandas di tengah jalan," Ucap Tayuya tak berperasaan namun membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih berani.

"O-oke... oke... aku ke sana," Ucap Sasuke dengan berjalan gontai ke arah Sakura. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan kedua cewek itu memberi semangat dengan mengucapkan "Fighting!" Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Karin dan Tayuya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang kemudian mereka duduk dekat kursi Sakura namun terhalang oleh rak buku jadi Sakura tidak bisa melihat mereka. Dengan pura-pura mencari buku mereka diam-diam mendengarkan Sakura.

"Loh, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tidak biasanya ke perpustakaan.

"H-hai Sakura, se-sedang apa?" Tanyanya sedikit gugup. *Bertukar karakter dengan Hinata* *halah*

"Lagi ngerjain tugas biologi, tapi teman sekelompokku lagi ke toilet, tapi ini lama bener, kayaknya mereka ambeyen atau apa, kayaknya kebanyakan dosa deh si Tayuya itu," Tayuya yang mendengar itu cuma bisa meremas buku paket B. Inggris sampai remek.

"Eh, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Tayuya?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini mulai mendapat keberanian, lalu dia duduk di samping Sakura sambil tangannya menarik sebuah buku.

"Nggak, hanya kemarin dia menempelkan foto Gaara-ketua kelas kami-waktu masih bayi ngompol di kasur," Ucap Saskura sambil cengengesan sambil mengingat foto kemarin.

"Hee... begitukah, kejam sekali sih cewek itu," Ucap Sasuke yang lupa Tayuya ada di belakangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ngapain ke perpustakaan, nggak biasanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Enggak biasanya?" Batin Sasuke. "Oh, itu... enggak, aku hanya lagi cari cara menyelesaikan masalah ku... ada sedikit masalah sehingga aku harus nyari di perpustakaan," Ucap Sasuke sambil tangannya membolak-balikkan buku yang dia pegang.

"Heee? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik buku yang dipegang Sasuke. Lalu Sakura _Sweatdeoped_.

"A-ada masalah dengan 'itu'-mu?" Tanya Sakura yang sedikit menghindar dari Sasuke, wajahnya mengernyit seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Eh?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian melihat buku yang dia pegang berjudul "Penyakit Kelamin" dengan cover lelaki tertunduk lesu.

"AAAAA! Bu-bukan... aku salah ngambil kok ehe-ehehe," Lalu buku itu dilempar ke belakang melewati atas rak buku.

"Adoh!" Umpat Karin, kepalanya terbentur sudut buku yang dilemparSsasuke, namun dengan segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Eh sepertinya aku dengar suara Karin," Ucap Sakura bersiap berdiri memeriksa ke belakang rak.

"Me-meong~" Ucap Karin.

"Eh, sepertinya bukan, Cuma kucing kok, mending kerjain tugasmu saja," Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang lengan Sakura.

"E-eh? Ya sudah," Sakura duduk kembali, "Tapi..."

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil konser jantung.

"Aku tidak bisa kerja kalau tanganku tidak kamu lepas, Sasuke-kun," Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke.

Teeeett teeeeet!

Suara terompet seperti keluar dari konser jantung Sasuke membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Eh! _Gommen ne..._" Sasuke melepas tangannya sambil bersemu merah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," Ucap Sakura, "Tapi aku kok jadi ingat yah, dulu aku sering sekali pegang tangan Sasuke, hihi..."

Sasuke melirik ke Sakura yang tertawa, "Alamak! _Kawaaiiii..._" Semburat merah itu tidak dapat disembunyikannya lagi, makin meriah saja konser jantung Sasuke, sekarang trombon mengalun kencang.

"Oh itu jadi mengingatkan ku kalau dulu kita pernah nekat ke taman bermain padahal udah dilarang ama ibu kita, Sasuke masih ingat?" Tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"A-ah... ano eto... tentu saja masih ingat, waktu umur kita 8 tahun kan?"

"Wah 8 tahun yah, aku kira 10 tahun, berarti kita dulu bego banget yah, padahal kita bisa diculik kalau main sendirian di sana," Sakura kini mulai mengingat-ingat waktu dia pergi dengan Sasuke.

"Hehe iya, apalagi dulu kita datang kesana hanya bawa uang masuk saja, nggak punya uang lebih buat makan, lalu kita nyasar seharian, lalu Sakura... kamu nangis sepanjang jalan minta pulang hehehe..." Sasuke tertawa kecil, tangannya menutup mulutnya takut suara tawanya mengganggu orang lain.

"Ih... bukannya kamu juga mau nangis, kalau nggak ada aku pasti kamu udah nangis meraung-raung," Ucap Sakura sedikit mendeumel sambil menggembungkan pipinya, namun di pipinya terlihat semburat merah.

"Ha? Masa sih? Bukannya kamu terus pegang-pegang tanganku sambil teriak manggil-manggil mama mu," Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah tidak bisa menahan ketawanya.

"Ssssttt..." Suara terganggu orang-orang di perpus koor membuat Sasuke menutup mulutnya lebih kencang.

"Enak aja," Sakura memukul pelan punggung Sasuke yang masih belum berhenti ketawa, "Udah kenapa ketawanya!"

"Ah ah haha... _gommen ne_ haa... ok udah tenang," Kata Sasuke.

"Eh, tapi yang ku ingat dulu aku ingin pergi sendiri tanpa ditemani seorangpun, aku ingin membuktikan pada temanku kalau aku bisa pergi sendirian ke taman bermain," Ucap Sakura sambil memelintir rambut merah mudanya menatap lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, terus aku ngikut, soalnya aku khawatir kamu bakalan nyasar," Ucap Sasuke, nampaknya dia sudah tidak canggung lagi ngomong dengan Sakura.

"Heee? Perhatian amat," Ucap Sakura yang berhasil menambah genderang dalam orkes jantung Sasuke, "Tapi, kamu terlalu meremehkan orang lain Sasuke," Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Tapi akhirnya kamu nyasar beneran juga kan?"

"Eh... itu sih..." Sakura terdiam, "Ya... mungkin,"Ucapnya tidak mau mengakui kejadian dulu, mukanya dipalingkan pura-pura kesal.

"Tapi aku dulu beneran takut juga sih, sedikit," Sasuke bicara sambil tersenyum sedikit, mengingat wajahnya yang mau nangis disamping Sakura yang menangis menjerit-jerit," Tapi aku nggak boleh nangis saat itu."

"He? Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku nangis ntar kamu tambah nangis juga," Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya bersemu merah, "Tapi untung aja kamu nangisnya cepet selesai, kalau lebih lama lagi aku bisa ikutan nangis."

"Ahahaa... iya aku ingat, padahal aku bisa nangis lebih lama loh kalau aku pergi sendirian... tapi... waktu itu Sasuke-kun pegang tanganku jadi rasa takutku sedikit hilang," Sakura berkata ke Sasuke sambil tersenyum .

"Sakura..." Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tersenyum senang.

"Terus yang bikin aku tambah tenang, Sasuke kamu bilang 'Tenang saja kalau ada monster yang datang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya melukai Sakura'" Sakura menirukan kata-kata Sasuke kecil yang dibuat-buat sambil membesarkan suaranya, "Ahahaha... kalau ingat itu sekarang aku pingin ketawa mulu haha..." Kini giliran Sakura yang ketawa sambil menutup mulutnya agar tidak terlalu berisik.

"Ah... jangan ucapkan itu... aku malu," Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Tapi, saat itu aku senang, soalnya seharian bisa dengan Sasuke-kun," Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum, lalu kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping menatap Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan bicara seperti itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu waktu itu?" Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Aku senang sekali... seharian dengan kamu Sakura..." Kata Sasuke kini dia juga memandang lurus ke mata emerald Sakura. "Kamu gimana, senang?"

"Tentu," Ucap Sakura.

.

.

* * *

"Ahh... kukira bakalan susah mendekatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke, ternyata kalau diberi waktu berdua obrolan mereka bisa nyambung," Batin Karin yang kini sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya. Tas sekolahnya dijinjing di tangan kiri bergoyang mengikuti setiap langkah Karin. Langit senja di belakang Karin begitu oranye, membiaskan segala sesuatu menjadi lebih kekuningan daripada biasanya. Beberapa motor dan mobil lalu-lalang melewati Karin yang berjalan di trotoar.

"Tapi, akhirnya kita bohong lagi," Batin Karin sambil tersenyum, "Haa... untung Sakura nggak gampang curiga, pas ku bilang ternyata kelompok belajar itu tidak jadi, eh dia sama sekali nggak curiga."

Suasana oranye lama-kelamaan berubah perlahan menjadi sedikit kemerahan, matahari sudah hampir kandas di ufuk timur, sinar merah cepat sekali menggelap kebiruan hanya beberapa menit saja, perlahan malam mulai merayap naik.

"Hmm... tapi kalau diingat-ingat, abis ngobrol, Sasuke terlihat lebih segar dan ceria, wah... dasar pangaran polos ckckck..." Karin berbelok di persimpangan dekat dengan apartemennya, lampu di pertigaan perlahan menyala, lalu saat dia melihat apartemennya dia berhenti.

"Eh?" Karin menatap balkon apartemennya, melihat di samping kamarnya, senpai-nya sedang menatap lurus ke pertigaan tempat Karin berada, dia sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas depan kamarnya, ekspresinya mengatakan kalau dia kaget melihat Karin.

"Loh? Kok... aduh, padahal aku lagi nggak mau ketemu dia dulu... ahhh gimana caranya aku masuk ke kamar nih?" Batin Karin lama dia termenung di tempat sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat ke apartemennya, menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Karin?" Juugo mendekati Karin yang berjalan sambil menunduk menatap lantai apartemen. Lalu dengan cepat dia merogoh kunci di dalam tasnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Karin?" Tanya Juugo, di nada suaranya terdengar ada sedikit kecemasan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa senpai... maaf sa-saya masuk dulu," Karin membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya lagi dengan pelan, membuat gantungan hati di pintunya bergoyang perlahan.

"Haa... sial... kenapa aku harus ketemu di saat aku baru saja mau melupakan kejadian itu!" Batin Karin yang masih memegang gagang pintunya. Lalu, kunci kamarnya diputarnya sampai dua kali, menariknya keluar kemudian menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur.

"Ahh... jadi serba salah..." Karin meraih guling yang teronggok di depan wajahnya lalu dipeluknya erat-erat.

.

.

* * *

Pukul 20.00

Kamar No. 14- Juugo's room

Suara jarum jam kamar Juugo terdengar lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Hari yang begitu tidak biasa selama dua hari terakhir ini. Kenapa? Karena tidak ada suara ribut dari kamar Karin.

Juugo masih berkutat dengan buku PR matematikanya, dia masih belum bisa menyelesaikan salah satu soal yang menurut dia sangat sulit. Dia menarik napas sejenak, kemudian menarik mundur kursi belajarnya dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu serius mengerjakan PR-nya.

"Ahhh... sial, kenapa soal ini sulit sekali sih! Hah... memang harus bertanya pada Minato-sensei besok..." Juugo menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal di lehernya.

Mata Juugo terpaut pada jam dinding kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 20.12, bisanya jam segini buku PR Karin udah nangkring di depan mejanya minta diisi.

"Sudah dua hari Karin nggak ngasih PR... ada apa sih?" Batin Juugo. "Tapi besok pelajaran Sejarah... Ibiki-sensei pasti akan menghukum murid yang nggak ngerjain PR..." Juugo membatin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya kedepan dan kebelakang, hingga akhirnya dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah... dasar Karin... bikin orang khawatir aja..." Juugo berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, dibukanya pintu bernomor 14 itu lalu berjalan dengan ragu kearah kamar tetangganya, tidak dapat dikatakan berjalan juga, karena selangkah dari pintunya dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar No. 13 yang bercat kuning dengan gantungan hati berwarna pink menempel di sana.

Juugo melihat sekilas, kalau pintu Kamar Karin tidak sepenuhnya terkunci, ada sedikit ceah membuka dan sinar lampu kamar Karin keluar sedikit keluar balkon.

"Masuk gak yah... masuk gak yah... masuk gak yah..." Suara hati Juugo bertalu-talu, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kalau masuk tiba-tiba, nanti Karin ngambek terus bisa gawat..." Tangan Juugo yang sudah terulur ke gagang pintu kamar Karin ditariknya lagi.

"Tapi aku jadi khawatir juga dengan keadaan Karin," Juugo mengulurkan lagi lengannya ke gagang pintu.

"Tapi..."

"Ah bodo' amat! Mending dimarahin Karin deh!" Batin Juugo lalu dia segera membuka pintu dengan sekali ayunan tangan.

Krieeeettt...

"Ka-Karin?" Bisik Juugo masih di mengintip di balik pintu. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dia makin ragu untuk masuk, namun entah dorongan dari mana dia masuk juga.

Perlahan-lahan dia melangkah bagaikan maling, dia takut kalau-kalau Karin akan melompat dari atas lemarinya seperti _cat woman_ dan menerkan Juugo gara-gara seenak jidat masuk kamarnya. Setelah beberapa lama, dia menemukan Karin tengah tertidur di lantai. Juugo _sweatdrop_.

"Hmmpf!" Juugo menahan ketawanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Dasar Karin... ada-ada aja ini anak..." Juugo menatap wajah Karin yang tertidur, sosoknya kini jauh berbeda dari Karin yang sering dilihat Juugo. Dia kini bagaikan anak perempuan polos, atau memang mungkin manusia kalau tidur kelihatan polos atau apa, yang Juugo tahu Karin terlihat berbeda.

"Mana wajah galakmu haha..." Juugo berkata sambil perlahan mengusap rambut Karin yang tergerai di lantai. Reflek. Lalu Juugo terperanjat sendiri dan segera menarik kembali tangannya dari rambut Karin.

"A-Apa yang kulakukan?" Gumam Juugo yang salah tingkah gara-gara kelakuannya sendiri.

Karin mengerang perlahan sambil bergerak kesamping sedikit. Dia terus bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya, Juugo panik takut Karin tiba-tiba bangun dan menghajarnya, akhirnya Juugo mundur tiga langkah. Karin belum berhenti bergerak, wajahnya mengerut sambil perlahan keringat mulai bermunculan, wajahnya melukiskan kegelisahan walaupun dia sendang tidur.

"Hah... ja-jangan... nanti jatuh... tolong... seseorang tolong... jangan..." Karin mulai mengigau sambil terus bergerak-gerak.

"Karin?" Juugo menghampiri Karin, dan mulai menggoncangkan tubuh Karin.

"Maaf... jangan... jangan jatuh... tolong... jangan... TIDAAAKKK!" Karin menjerit sambil duduk tegak, setangah sadar, sambil memeluk Juugo yang ada didepannya.

"Ka-Karin..." Juugo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lalu perlahan dielusnya punggung Karin dengan perlahan. "Shh... tenang, tidak apa-apa—tidak apa-apa..."

Tubuh Karin bergetar pelan, kesadarannya masih belum pulih benar, namun lama kelamaan dia mulai sadar. Karin merasa aneh dengan gulingnya yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi lebih besar, seperti batu. Dia meraba-raba perlahan _**benda**_ yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Eh..." Satu kata pertama semenjak Karin bangun.

"EH!" Karin terperanjat, "SE-SENPAI!" Karin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur dengan cepat, sampai menempel di tembok.

Juugo tampak salah tingkah.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Ucap Juugo kalap.

"Apanya yang tidak seperti yang _aku_ pikirkan?" Ucap Karin sambil bersemu merah, lalu wajahnya tampak Syok. "Ja-jangan bilang k-kau..." Lalu dia memeriksa kaos yang dipakainya... dan menghela napas lega.

"Haaa... masih aman..."

"A-apanya yang masih aman! Aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadapmu!" Juugo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan sambil terus bergetar.

"Lagian, seenaknya masuk kamar orang... NAH LO! Kok senpai bisa masuk! Jangan bilang masuk lewat jendela!" Tatap Karin dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Enak aja! Itu pintu kamar nggak dikunci jelas lah orang bisa masuk, untung yang masuk Aku bukan maling," Juugo berkata sambil terus mencoba membela dirinya yang memang tidak bersalah, volume suaranya semakin meninggi.

"Eh, masa sih? Perasaan udah dikunci..."

"Cuma _PERASAAN _kan? Belum tentu dikunci kan?" Ucap Juugo yang kini kena telak ke Karin, entah kenapa Juugo jadi sedikit kesal dengan kecerobohan Karin.

"A-anu..."

"Coba deh sekali-sekali pikirin diri sendiri, kalau maling yang masuk kan repot, apa lagi kalau malingnya punya niat lain, ngelihat kamu tergeletak di lantai begitu, kamu mikir nggak sih? Kalau kamu kenapa-napa gimana? Kalau kamu..." Juugo tidak tahu harus menambahkan kata apa lagi di kalimatnya yang menggantung, tangannya terangkat sambil menunjuk Karin.

Karin melongo melihat Juugo yang biasanya ketakutan dengannya kini malah memarahinya. Padahal Juugo juga salah main masuk ke kamar Karin. Tapi, melihat wajah Juugo yang benar-benar kelihatan khawatir Karin menunduk.

"Maaf..." Satu kata maaf keluar dari mulutnya.

Juugo yang masih berdiri, perlahan-lahan duduk dilantai, menghela napas panjang," Bukan kamu yang salah kok, aku yang salah main masuk kamar orang sembarangan, mana kamar cewek lagi."

"Maaf..." Karin yang masih tertunduk meminta maaf lagi.

"Sudah kubilang bukan salahmu..." Juugo kehabisan kata-kata.

Lalu... hening.

Suara detak jarum jam bahkan terdengar lebih keras sekarang, suara-suara binatang malam didominasi oleh suara jangkrik dengan suara 'krik-krik'-nya yang saling sahut menyahut. Angin perlahan meniup dedaunan pohon hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeresik yang lumayan keras, meniup daun jendela Karin hingga bergoyang tertutup-terbuka dengan perlahan, angin menggoyangkan gorden jendela Karin bahkan buku dan kertas serta sampah di meja belajarnya bergerak terkena tiupan angin malam.

Dari keheningan yang lumayan panjang terciptalah kecanggungan.

Kedua orang itu sedang berpikir keras, apa yang harus mereka bicarakan sekarang, untuk memecah keheningan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Aduh gimana nih, padahal tadi sore aku masih menghindarinya, sekarang udah di depan muka, jadi tambah bingung," Karin membatin sambil terus mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Ah! Kenapa nggak ada topik yang bagus buat diomongin..." Juugo tak kalah bingung.

Berdua mereka mencari topik pembicaraan, bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ano... senpai, ada urusan apa sebenarnya masuk ke kamar ku?" Tanya Karin yang sepertinya telah menemukan topik lebih dulu dari Juugo.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya aku khawatir juga sama kamu, dua hari ini nggak ada suaranya," Ucap Juugo.

"Eh? Maksudnya? Oh itu, kenapa harus khawatir, saya baik-baik aja kok," Ucap Karin.

"Oh begitu..." Juugo menatap Karin dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Oh kalau begitu bagus, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Nggak ada PR?" Tanya Juugo yang ingat kembali tujuan utamanya masuk ke kamar Karin.

"Lha... kirain apa, PR? Humm... kanyaknya ada deh, besok pelajarannya apa aja sih?" Tanya Karin.

"Aduh ni anak!" Ucap Juugo kesal, namun dia cengengsan sendiri, "Kamu tuh yah, besok itu Sejarah, Bahasa, Fisika, Matematika... udah empat pelajaran aja, masak orang lain yang lebih ingat jadwalmu, dasar nggak niat" Ucap Juugo yang masih cengengesan.

"He! Seenaknya yah! Siapa yang nggak niat!"

"Kalau gitu siapa sensei yang ngajar Sejarah? Tahu gak?" Tanya Juugo.

"EH... siapa yah? Kakashi-sensei bukan?"

"Ya elah! Sama sensei sendiri aja nggak ingat," Juugo tak bisa menahan ketawanya.

Karin yang diketawain hanya bisa bersemu merah.

"Udah kenapa ketawanya," Karin menarik-narik baju kaos Juugo dengan kesal.

"_Gomen gomen..._ haha... oke oke," Namun Juugo masih saja cengengesan, lalu tiba-tiba pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Karin.

Lama mereka saling memandang, lalu wajah Juugo membulat dan pecah lah tawanya lagi. Karin memandang Juugo lama kelamaan juga ikut tertawa. Apa yang mereka tertawakan pun mereka tidak tahu. Sebab mereka tertawa pun tidak ada. Yang mereka tahu adalah untuk tertawa lepas sepuasnya.

Lama keduanya tertawa lepas untuk beberapa saat lalu tawa keduanya mereda, mereka berpandangan lagi dan tersenyum.

Juugo lalu bertanya sesuatu.

"Karin, tadi kamu kenapa? Mengigau begitu, hehe..."

"He? Kapan? Pas tidur?" Tanya Karin.

"Iya, kamu mengigau begitu."

"Haha... masa si-h..." karin berhenti sesaat, dia ingat samar-samar apa yang baru dimimpikannya. "A-aku bicara apa saja waktu tidur?" Tanya Karin yang tiba-tiba serius, dia menatap Juugo lurus-lurus dibalik kacamata berframe hitamnya.

"E-eh, kamu bilang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'jatuh' atau sejenisnya," Kata Juugo.

"Oh," Karin berkata pelan lalu tertunduk lesu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Juugo yang menyadari perubahan sikap Karin.

"Tidak... hanya saja aku memimpikan sesuatu... yang menyedihkan," Karin menaikkan lututnya setinggi dada dan merangkul lututnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Sesuatu yang menyedihkan?" Tanya Juugo.

"Iya..." Karin bicara pelan sekali hampir-hampir tidak terdengar, pelan tapi pasti dia berkata lagi, "Sesuatu yang menyedihkan... yang berhubungan dengan bekas luka yang senpai lihat waktu itu."

Juugo akhirnya mengerti kenapa Karin bersikap aneh dua hari terakhir ini, ternyata penyebabnya adalah karena dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihatnya.

"Maaf..." Juugo berkata pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Ucap Karin.

Dan lagi-lagi, keheningan yang mengundang kecanggungan datang lagi.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka berdua terdiam lagi, jarum jam telah menunjukkan waktu sekitar 8.55 malam, suara detak jarumnya terdengar seakan diperkeras tiga kali gara-gara kesunyian yang mendadak ini.

"Anu..." Juugo tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang menekan ini. Lalu dia berkata.

"AH! Ruangan ini kotor sekali!" Juugo melompat berdiri melihat sekitar.

Karin yang menunduk tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Melongo.

"Ayo kita bersihkan!" Juugo mengangkat tangan kirinya sambil menarik tangan Karin memaksanya berdiri.

"Eh..." Karin hanya bisa komentar dengan bingung.

"Nah pertama-tama, tempat tidur," Juugo menghampiri tempat tidur Karin yang sudah tidak berbentuk, " Ya ampun! Ini tempat tidur atau sarang Troll sih?" Umpat Juugo.

"Yah, yang penting bisa ditidurin," Kata Karin asal.

"Nggak boleh begitu, nanti banyak kecoak bersarang di sini, mau tidur dengan kecoak?"

Wajah Karin membiru, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Nah, kamu bersihin kamar mandi sama meja belajar, aku bersihin tempat tidur dengan lantai dan dapur, cepat sana," Perintah Juugo pada Karin yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi namun akhirnya dia pergi juga.

Suara ribut-ribut Juugo yang memerintah ini itu membuat penghuhi apartemen yang lain menggerutu sambil mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar. Apalagi lantai kamar Karin digedor dari bawah, dari lantai dua tepatnya kamar no. 8 yang dihuni oleh pengangguran bernama Shikamaru.

"Woi! Jangan ribut! Aku mau tidur!" Umpatnya sambil terus menggedor lantai kamar Karin dengan tongkat sapu.

"Ah dasar pengangguran, tiap hari juga tidur aja kerjanya," ucap Karin dengan suara pelan yang ditanggapi Juugo dengan cengengesan.

Sekitar 20 menit ruangan sudah muai rapi, dan dalam 30 menit ruangan rapi dengan sukses. Berkilau sampai sudut-sudutnya.

"Hah... capeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Karin selonjoran sambil mengelap wajahnya yang berpeluh, di keningnnya diikatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Kerjaan kita belum selesai nih!" Kata Juugo yang baru kembali dari kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan, yang ternyata berisi sayuran dan beberapa bumbu dapur.

"Apa lagiii?" Tanya Karin malas keringatnya mengucur deras.

"Kita masak!"

"Ahhh..." Karin menjatuhkan badannya kebelakang.

Mereka (hanya Juugo) akhirnya memutuskan memasak capcai dan telur dadar. Tidak terlalu sulit, Juugo dengan terampil memperlihatkan pada Karin cara memasaknya.

"Nanti jangan terlalu sering makan makanan instan, gampang kena penyakit kangker, juga jangan sering pesan _fastfood_ bikin perut buncit gak sehat, oke!" Kata Juugo sambil mengiris wortel dengan mantap.

"Iyaaaa tante Juugo!" Jawab Karin malas, "Lama-lama senpai jadi mirip nenek ku daripada tanteku loh," Katanya sambil cengengsan sendiri.

"Hee masa' sih?" Juugo melirik Karin yang tersenyum sambil mengupas bawang, entah kenapa dia senang melihat Karin tersenyum.

Lima belas menit, capcai selesai dan diteruskan dengan memasak dadar telur selama sepuluh menit.

"Akhirnyaaaa... makaaannn..." Karin ngiler sendiri melihat makanan yang dibuatnya (dibuat Juugo) sambil tidak sabar menyiduk nasi dari _rice cooker_ Juugo yang sengaja dibawa ke kamar Karin.

"Itadakimasu!" Keduanya lalu makan dengan lahap.

Lima menit saja, nasi dan lauk yang dimasak selama 25 menit habis.

"Haaaa... enak sekali makan masakan sendiri..." Karin memegangi perutnya yang mengembang kecil.

"Makanya belajar masak," Juugo duduk sambil menatap Karin yang menyandar pada meja bejaranya, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"He? Kenapa harus belajar masak, kan ada senpai, jadi aku nggak usah khawatir hehe..."

"Eh enak aja yah... hehe..." Juugo beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu membawa mangkok dan piring bekas makan menuju ke tempat cuci piring.

Karin menatap punggung Juugo yang lebar, tubuhnya yang besar itu membuat orang tidak akan percaya kalau dia itu pintar, rajin, dan pandai masak. Hal terakhir itu pun baru Karin ketahui hari ini. Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat punggung senpainya.

"Padahal dia kukira orang mesum waktu pertama kali ketemu, apalagi insiden waktu itu, haha... kenapa sekarang dia jadi menyenangkan yah?" Batin Karin.

"Kalau bukan karena kejadian memalukan itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengenal dengan baik tetangga sebelah ku ini, haha... padahal dia begitu lugu, bahkan kadang-kadang bisa sangat lucu," Karin terus menata Juugo dari belakang, lalu lututnya dinaikkan sampai setinggi dada dan lututunya dipeluk.

"Tapi, satu setengah jam lalu, aku masih kalut dengan mimpi buruk ku, sekarang aku begitu senang... kapan terakhir kalinya aku bisa secepat ini hilang dari rasa galalu karena mimpi-mimpi buruk itu?"

Karin tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada senpai? Namun kenapa juga yang kurasakan bukan rasa galau untuk menceritakannya? Apa karena dia begitu baik? Atau karena dia begitu polos sehingga walaupun kuceritakan dia tidak akan mengerti? Ah tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia pasti bisa mengerti, tapi kenapa aku bisa seyakin ini?"

Suara piring dan mangkuk beradu, suara kucuran air masih saja terdengar, panci dan kuali baru selesai dibilas.

Karin duduk tegak, sensasi aneh terasa di dadanya, seakan mengatakannya agar segera menceritakan cerita yang telah lama disimpannya, yang hanya teman terdekatnya saja yang pernah tahu ceritanya, namun dia merasa ingin sekali berbagi dengan orang lain, dengan seseorang yang berbeda.

"Senpai..."

"Ya?"

"Mau dengar cerita?"

* * *

^^ To bi Kontinu ^^

Wahahaha... akhirnya selesai juga chap yang lumayan panjang ini ^^

OK Saatnya bales ripyu **anonymous**:

**1. Memetsuki: **Wah makasih karena udah suka cerita saya ^^ dan memang Karin juga sekali2 harus dibuat baik ^^, maaf apdetnya kelamaan, dan mungkin terbalas karena saya ngetik fic ini rada panjang ^^

** 2. Andromeda no Rei males log in: **Iya saya emang tertarik membuat cerita yang rada aneh pairnya ^^ makasih udah ripyu, tapi saya bukan **Mbak** hehehe... memang author laki2 jarang yah di FFN ^^, maaf apdetnya lama ^^

.

.

**Yo sudikah RNR fic sayah?**

**^^ KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN SANGAT DITUNGGU ^^**

**~~~~Salam~~~~**

**Naer Sisra**

**Dan jangan lupa untuk ripyu ok ^^**

**^^ Click ^^  
**


End file.
